Crois-moi, t'es pas faite pour ça
by Dadetine
Summary: Hinata sombre dans la décadence humaine pour sauver sa petite soeur. Abandonnant tout, elle se retrouve aux milieux des regards dégoulinant de désirs et ne peut pas s'enfuir. Se noiera-t-elle dans ce monde ou réussira-t-elle à refaire surface ? Une rencontre pourra peut-être l'aider, seulement, il se peut qu'il ne soit pas mieux que ces autres hommes. (UA / OOC / TERMINÉ)
1. Partie 1

_Coucou ! Alors, oui, j'avais déjà fait une nouvelle version. Donc pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu une deuxième fois, il n'y a presque rien qui a changé. Juste des très petits détails, le surnom d'Hinata et des fautes que j'ai supprimé (pas toutes encore, j'attends le passage de cette OS devant les yeux d'une correctrice).  
_

_Cependant, si l'envie vous reprend de le lire, il n'y a aucun souci ^^_

_Quant aux nouveau lecteurs, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire !_

* * *

• **CROIS-MOI, T'ES PAS FAITE POUR ÇA** •

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ne peut plus reculer. Une fois ses portes franchies, son destin sera scellé. Les regards des hommes sur son corps la répugnent. Ils lui sourient, l'appellent. Elles les ignorent, va voir une hôtesse du bar et lui demande où se trouve le patron. La femme, d'une taille similaire à la sienne lui sourit tristement avant de la mener au bureau de celui que les filles appellent Boss. Arrivées à destination, la femme lui dit un mot d'encouragement avant de la laisser et de retourner à sa tâche. Elle remercie intérieurement l'hôtesse, Karin d'après ce qu'elle a pu lire, avant d'inspirer bruyamment et de toquer à la porte. La brune se remémore la raison pour laquelle elle est aujourd'hui là.

_Elle revenait de son emploi à mi-temps à la boutique du quartier. Fatiguée d'avoir porté des cartons durant cinq heures, Hinata avait décidé de prendre cette fois l'ascenseur pour atteindre son appartement au cinquième étage. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le palier, elle entendit des cris et des bruits de casse. Elle se demanda de chez quel voisin cela pouvait bien provenir mais comprit bien assez vite que cela venait de son appartement. Hinata s'approcha alors rapidement et colla son oreille à la porte. C'était la voix de sa petite sœur. Elle pleurait et criait._

**_« Ne cassez rien ! Ma sœur n'y est pour rien. Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie ! Je ferai tout pour vous rembourser ! »_**

_Hinata se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans leur appartement. Le salon était dévasté. Les canapés, les fauteuils, les tables étaient retournés sur le sol. Des verres et des vases avaient été jetés et recouvraient le sol d'éclats tranchants. Au milieu de ce désastre se trouvait sa petite sœur, Hanabi, agenouillée au sol, ses cheveux tenus par un homme cagoulé. À la vue de la nouvelle arrivante, il pointa son arme à feu sur Hanabi et demanda à son partenaire, également cagoulé, de la tenir. Hinata se retrouva alors en quelques secondes la tête contre le sol et les mains dans le dos. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation, que leur voulaient-ils ?_

**_« Bon, t'es qui toi ?_**_ lui demanda celui qui maintenait Hanabi.  
_**_\- Sa grande sœur. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »_**_ demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête._

_Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'une gifle de son agresseur._

**_« On pose les questions, tu réponds et tu la fermes. Ok ? »_**

_Hinata ne répondit rien. Il la gifla une nouvelle fois, plus fortement._

**_« J'ai dit, on pose des questions, tu réponds et tu la fermes. OK ?  
\- Oui. _**_» opina-t-elle._

_Hanabi s'était remise à pleurer. Elle suppliait d'arrêter de faire du mal à Hinata, disant qu'elle n'y était pour rien. La grande sœur n'y comprenait rien. Celui qui semblait être le chef sembla percevoir ses questionnements intérieurs car, tout en tirant les cheveux d'Hanabi, il s'assit sur le bord du canapé retourné et commença à tout expliquer._

**_« Tu t'appelles comment, la grande ?  
\- Hinata, Hyûga Hinata.  
\- T'es donc bien sa grande sœur. T'as pas menti, c'est bien. »_**

_Il ordonna à Hanabi de venir s'asseoir à ses pieds et continua._

**_« Et bien sache que ta chère sœur est une de nos fidèle cliente. »_**

_Une de leur cliente ? Hinata eut l'éclaircissement bien rapidement._

_« **Et oui, elle prend de la drogue, ça te surprend ?  
**_**_\- ...oui. »_**_ répondit Hinata après un certain temps de réflexion._

_Elle se doutait que quelque chose chez n'allait pas très bien chez sa sœur depuis quelques mois mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement. Elle était à présent au courant._

**_« Qui dit consommation de drogue dit achat, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et qui dit achat dit argent ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais qui dit pas de tune, dit quoi ? »_**

_Hinata, ne répondit pas. Hanabi s'empressa alors de répondre à la place de sa sœur._

**_« Remboursement.  
\- C'est cela, Hanabi, tu finis par comprendre. Remboursement, un si joli mot. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne rouliez pas sur l'or, alors comment vas-tu faire, chère Hanabi, pour rembourser l'équivalent de cinq millions de yens _****_(1)_****_ ? »_**

_À l'entente de ce chiffre, Hinata eut les yeux ronds. Elle avait déjà du mal à payer le loyer de l'appartement avec son misérable salaire, elle ne pourrait donc jamais donner cette somme. Dans quelle galère sa sœur les avait mise ? Hinata entendit alors une horreur sortir de la bouche de sa petite sœur ?_

**_« En me prostituant dans votre réseau jusqu'à remboursement, comme vous me l'avez… demandé.  
\- NON ! Elle ne peut pas !_**_ hurla alors Hinata.  
_**_\- Ah oui ? Et comment vous allez faire dans ce cas, car moi, j'ai une autre solution. On vous tue toutes les deux, on vend vos organes et on roule sur l'or. Mais je suis pas sûr que ça vous convienne, je me trompe ? »_**

_Hinata réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle savait qu'ils en étaient capables et elle ne pouvait faire appel à aucune aide extérieure._

**_« Écoutez, j'ai une meilleure idée.  
\- Ah ouais ?_**_ dit-il, narquois.  
_**_\- Oui. Hanabi a dix-sept ans, elle est encore mineure, ça risque d'être plus difficile que vous ne le croyez. J'ai vingt-trois ans et plus d'expérience qu'elle dans la vie. Je me vendrai et je rembourserai ses dettes.  
\- Hinata, tu ne peux pas...  
\- TAIS-TOI Hanabi ! Tu as déjà fait assez de bêtises comme ça. »_**

_C'est ainsi que son enfer débuta._

On ouvre la porte. Hinata revient à la réalité. L'homme qui lui ouvre semble la reconnaître. Elle ne le connaît pourtant pas et se souviendrait d'un homme à la peau aussi noire que le charbon possédant des yeux jaunis par la consommation de drogue.

**« Tu es finalement venue ? Ta petite sœur peut enfin retrouver son quotidien de lycéenne. »**

Cette voix. Il s'agit de l'homme qui l'a maintenue et giflée dans l'appartement. Il lui demande de le suivre et la présente devant un homme qui semble avoir subi des liftings à répétitions tant sa peau est tirée, lisse et pâle. Ses yeux possèdent quelques choses de reptiliens.

**« Alors, c'est toi la fameuse fille qui va rembourser les dettes de sa sœur adorée. Présente toi. Racontes-moi ton histoire, décris-moi ton caractère. Je veux tout savoir pour t'inventer un personnage qui te conviendra. »**

Hinata ne trouve pas qu'il est un monstre, il lui paraît presque compatissant. Il s'enrichît de façon atroce mais il essaye de comprendre ce qui peut pousser les femmes à entrer dans le domaine de la prostitution. Elle lui en est reconnaissant et décide de se confier, même s'en veut d'être naïve.

**« Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga. Le jour de mes dix-huit ans, mes parents décédèrent dans un incendie de notre demeure, me laissant en charge de ma petite sœur qui n'avait alors que douze ans. Je ne pouvais continuer les études, l'argent manquait. Avec ce qu'on reçu des assurances et des différentes aides, je ne pus que louer un appartement décent pour moi et ma sœur. Heureusement, j'avais déjà mon bac ce qui me permit de trouver un travail assez rapidement. »**

Elle s'arrête, pensant qu'il va bientôt l'interrompre et lui dire d'allez à l'essentiel mais ce n'est pas le cas.

**« Continuez,** dit-il accompagné d'un geste de main.  
**\- Je pense que ma sœur a eut beaucoup de mal à vivre normalement suite à cet accident. Elle n'était plus une ado normale, elle se faisait élevé par sa grande sœur qui n'était là que tard le soir car elle enchaînait des petits boulots toute la journée. J'ai appris il y a quelques jours qu'elle consommait de la drogue, je crois qu'elle a commencé à en prendre en rentrant au lycée. Et puis, elle s'est endettée et dois maintenant rembourser. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ruine son avenir alors qu'elle n'a que dix-sept ans. Je prends sa place et je vous rembourserai en me prostituant.  
\- Vos convictions sont belles. Seulement, êtes-vous certaines de pouvoir entrer dans cette voie ?** demanda-t-il en souriant.  
**\- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.  
\- Bien. Dans ce cas, parlez-moi de votre caractère.  
\- Je vais être brève. Je n'aime pas me faire remarquer, je suis plutôt discrète, assez timide mais je veux réussir. Je voulais réussir. »**

Ces derniers propos semblent plaire à l'homme. Il claque des doigts et dit en même temps à Hinata qu'elle doit se mettre en sous-vêtement. Elle refuse mais il lui dit qu'il doit être au courant de ses possibilités. Hinata s'exécute. Elle imagine être seule pour ne pas trembler devant les yeux reptiliens du patron et de l'homme à ses côtés et puis surtout, elle ne regarde pas leurs yeux. Elle sait qu'ils parcourent son corps avec envie et cela la répugne.

**« À présent, laisse-toi faire. Zetsu. »**

Elle regarde celui que tout le monde appelle le boss en s'interrogeant et comprend très rapidement pourquoi il lui ordonné cela. L'autre homme s'est mis à tâter son corps en commençant par les jambes. Il remonte ensuite lentement, souillant toute les parties de son corps. Il veut lui enlever ses sous-vêtements mais Hinata l'en empêche.

**« Ne te débat pas, prend ça comme un baptême du métier. »**

Elle arrête alors tout geste, ferme les yeux et se laisse faire. Les larmes coulent sur son visage. Elle se sait à présent nue. On la touche, on teste la fermeté, la douceur de sa peau et elle ne sait trop quoi d'autre sur elle. Elle pense alors qu'elle a eut raison de prendre la place de sa petite sœur.

• • •

À présent dans un petit bistrot se situant en face du lycée de sa sœur, Hinata attend. Habituellement, à cette heure, elle travaille dans une épicerie mais Orochimaru lui a demandé de démissionner de tous ses emplois, elle n'en avait plus besoin car il est certain qu'elle rencontrera du succès.

Elle boit son cappuccino. Elle a toutes les prédispositions pour servir des clients fortunés : discrète, une peau lisse et douce, des formes généreuses naturelles, un visage de douceur et non vulgaire. Ces clients pourront même l'emmener lors de leur voyage sans que les autres personnes ne se doutent qu'elle soit une prostituée.

Elle voit des jeunes sortir du lycée. Sa sœur ne va pas tarder à la rejoindre. Orochimaru lui a dit qu'elle commencera dans deux mois, le temps qu'elle apprenne les ficelles du métier auprès de Victoria, une belle femme blonde et svelte qui était habituée à ce genre de clients.

Sa sœur l'a vu à travers la vitre et se met à courir pour la rejoindre. Hinata décide de remplacer sa figure désespérée par une expression chaleureuse.

**« Hinata !  
\- Hanabi, pas besoin de hurler. Des personnes te regardent.  
\- Oh, c'est rien,** lui répond-elle en s'installant sur la chaise d'en face. **Pas besoin de paraître heureuse pour moi, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça.  
\- Ok. Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'aie proposé ?  
\- Un peu, mais je ne suis pas sûre.  
\- Écoutes, tu n'as pas à réfléchir et tu y vas.  
\- Mais je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans cette situation alors que tout est de ma faute !  
\- Hanabi, si tu te sors de cette dépendance, on ne risquera plus jamais de pareille situation, par contre, si tu continue à en avoir besoin, je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrivera.  
\- Hina...  
\- Neji est d'accord pour te prendre en charge chez lui. Tu prends l'avion et tu le rejoins dès demain. Tu suis là-bas une cure, je rembourse tes dettes et on se rejoint une fois tout ça terminé.  
\- Mais cette cure coûte une fortune, on doit utiliser toutes nos économies alors qu'on aurait pu les utiliser pour rembourser un peu.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Le boss m'a dit que je rencontrerai le succès donc il n'y a pas de problème. »**

Hanabi se sent très mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle lui dit rencontrer le succès, Hinata le voit. Elle veut rester avec elle pendant cette période, la soutenir, mais voilà que dès le lendemain, elle sera loin de leur ville natale Kagoshima (2), loin de sa sœur, elle sera à Aomori (3). Elle voit qu'Hanabi a envie de pleurer. Hinata lui tend un bout de carton, une carte de visite.

**« Tiens, tu as mes coordonnées dessus. Je risque de ne plus être souvent à la maison.  
\- Yuzuki** **?  
\- Ce sera mon nom. Ça signifie...  
\- Lune douce.  
\- Oui. »**

Hanabi laisse alors couler ses larmes. Sa sœur le remarque, se lève de sa chaise et vient la serrer dans ses bras. Ce sera une période bien sombre dans leur famille.

* * *

Hinata est épuisée. Elle a du mal à marcher à cause de son entraînement quotidien. Elle doit s'assouplir mais aussi se muscler un minimum pour être capable d'effectuer de belle démonstration à la pole dance. Ses douleurs aux cuisses la font un peu marcher comme un canard ; elle le remarque quand elle se regarde dans le reflet d'une vitrine. Elle soupire fortement, son ascenseur est en panne.

**« Hey ! C'est toi, Hinata ? »**

Cette voix qui l'interpelle lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Elle se retourne et reconnaît de suite Hidan, une de ses connaissances de lycée.

**« Hidan ?  
\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Ça faisait un bail. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »**

Hinata ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle ne peut pas lui dire qu'elle est strip-teaseuse depuis deux semaines en attendant le début d'une fabuleuse carrière de prostituée. Elle trouve alors une alternative à la vérité.

**« Hum, devine.  
\- Je dois deviner ? Tu étais plutôt douée en cours. Je te vois bien être devenue... avocate ?  
\- T'es tombé juste.  
\- Sérieusement ? Remercie Jashin pour cette grâce. »**

Hinata soupire. Elle se rappelle que lorsqu'il était en terminal, Hidan avait développé une drôle de croyance. Et à l'entendre, il semble toujours être un fervent de cette religion. Si elle le rend heureux, tant mieux pour lui. Elle relance la conversation pour qu'il ne s'attarde pas sur elle :

**« Et toi, tu fais quoi ?  
\- Je suis dans la police.  
\- Ah, je ne t'imaginais pas là-dedans.  
\- Et moi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé te rencontrer dans un tel endroit. Et que tu mentes aussi. »**

Ces dires font froncer les sourcils d'Hinata. Elle n'arrive pas à discerner le message qui se cache derrière ses propos. Hidan se penche vers son oreille et lui chuchote, taquin :

**« Je t'ai vu au club, t'es une strip-teaseuse, pas une avocate. »**

Hinata semble soudain intéressée par les murs des maisons et des boutiques qui l'entourent. La pollution les a rendus grisonnants. Ressemblera-t-elle à ses murs une fois la dette remboursée ? Une forme étrange lui passe devant les yeux. Elle est de couleur mat et possède cinq membres allongés. C'est une main.

**« Eh, Hinata, tu m'entends ? »**

La brune revient doucement à la réalité. Elle se rappelle qu'Hidan l'a vu à l'œuvre dans le club et blêmit avant d'avoir des vertiges.

**« Je... je crois que je vais rentrer.  
\- Non, non, pas dans cet état. T'es livide Hinata, on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir. Viens, je t'emmène prendre un café. »**

Il lui prend la main et commence à avancer vers le café le plus proche, se situant à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Hinata se laisse emmener. Elle n'a pas la force de résister, et puis Hidan ne lui veut pas de mal.

Il l'a emmenée dans un café à l'ambiance chaleureuse. On y sent la bonne odeur de la boisson parcourir l'endroit. Les murs en bois clair sont assortis aux tables et contrastent avec le sol foncé. Les clients semblent heureux et reposés ici. Hidan tire une chaise, pose ses mains sur les épaules de la brune et l'assoit avant de repousser la chaise sous la table. Il s'installe ensuite en face, pose ses coudes sur la table et la regarde.

**« Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ? »**

Elle a le regard vide. Quelqu'un a découvert son secret. Que peut-elle lui répondre ? Voir ces gens heureux autour d'elle la réconforte assez et elle se dit que sa sœur vit certainement ainsi avec Neji.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas, toi, fervent d'une religion ?  
\- Oh, moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. On va dire que Jashin nous empêche d'avoir des relations sexuelles avant le mariage. Je viens donc me renseigner un peu de temps en temps. »**

Elle l'a écouté, mais d'une oreille.

**« Hinata, tu peux tout me dire. Ça restera entre nous. »** lui promet Hidan. Il paraît si sincère.

Elle lui raconte alors tout, sans rien omettre, n'oubliant aucun détail de ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle lui décrit comment elle s'est sentie, nue devant ce Zetsu, son agresseur, nue devant le boss, salie avant même d'avoir commencé. Elle lui confie avoir peur de ne plus être la même en en ressortant de cet enfer. Hidan se passe la main sur le visage.

**« Hinata, tu aurais dû avertir la police. On t'aurait sorti de là.  
\- Et ma sœur ! Elle a participé au commerce de la drogue, elle en a caché chez moi quand j'étais absente à cause du travail. Elle était complice. Tu penses que la police l'aurait laissé s'en sortir sans rien ? »**

Hinata retient ses larmes alors qu'Hidan lui prend la main.

**« Tu peux te relâcher, ça fait du bien, je te promets.  
\- Non, c'est bon. »**

Elle ne laisse aucune de ses larmes couler. Elle dit à Hidan qu'elle doit rentrer et se lève. Hidan la retient et lui dit dans un soufflement :

**« T'en sortiras jamais Hinata. Et crois-moi, t'es pas faite pour çà.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais,** lui dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.  
**\- C'est simple. Si je te demande maintenant de m'offrir tes services, tu le ferais ?  
\- Ce n'est pas en contradiction avec ta religion ?** essaye-t-elle d'esquiver.  
**\- De quoi ?  
\- Les rapports sexuels, avant le mariage ?  
\- Pas si j'agis en aidant une personne dans le besoin,** lui répond-il avec un sourire. **Alors, tu le ferais ou pas ? »**

Hinata commence à trembler. C'est ce qui l'attend au bout du compte. Elle secoue son bras pour qu'Hidan lui lâche la main et répond après une inspiration.

**« Oui.  
\- Vraiment ?** répond-il, surpris. **On va où dans ce cas ?  
\- Nulle part. Je dois d'abords en parler avec le boss.  
\- T'es en train de trouver une excuse là.  
\- Non, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu me paieras.  
\- Très bien. Je te dis à demain, j'ai mon dimanche. On se retrouve dans le petit parc, proche de la mer. »**

Hinata lui répond oui d'un signe de tête et part le plus vite possible. Les tremblements de son corps ne se sont pas arrêtés. Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté ? Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il la voie ? Elle commence à courir sur le trottoir, au milieu de la foule. Elle a l'impression que toutes les conversations se rapportent à elle, à sa déchéance, sa descente en enfer. Elle se dépêche, elle ne supporte plus leur voix, elle a peur des conversations qu'elle n'arrive pas à entendre. Elle voit son immeuble datant des années 1970 se rapprocher. Elle accélère, elle va bientôt être à l'abri des regards. Mais elle s'arrête brusquement, à cinq mètres de l'entrée. Devant la porte, un homme au teint cadavérique l'attend, un sourire sadique dévoilant des dents aiguisées. Il ressemble paradoxalement à Zetsu, cet homme aussi noir que le charbon.

**« Le boss m'a demander de te donner ça. »**

Cette voix, c'est celle de l'homme qui tenait sa sœur par les cheveux. Hinata fait un pas en arrière, par pur réflexe, avant de se ressaisir et d'avancer, prendre la clé USB que lui tend l'homme livide.

**« C'est ce que tu dois savoir sur tes potentiels clients. Et il y a aussi quelques vidéos mettant en scène ta tutrice, pour que tu voies un peu à quoi ressemble le métier. Alors, apprend bien. »**

Elle regarde la clé et se sent dégoutée. Comment un si petit objet peut contenir autant d'horreurs ? L'homme part mais s'arrête au niveau de son oreille. Elle retient sa respiration, prête à prendre la fuite à tout moment.

**« Moi, c'est Zetsu. Je te contacterai quand je serai devenu riche, Yuzuki. »**

Hinata s'éloigne d'un pas sur le côté de cet homme qui reprend sa marche dans un rire cruel. Elle sent les larmes remonter mais elle les retient, encore. Elle ne pleura pas. La jeune femme pénétra dans l'immeuble et continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Elle prend ses clés et les dirige vers la serrure de sa porte. Mais elle n'arrive pas à les faire entrer. Sa main tremble et sa vision est floue. La gorge nouée, elle ravale le sanglot qui allait sortir et essaye une nouvelle fois de faire entrer la clé. Elle ouvre la porte, elle a réussit. Elle avance afin d'allumer la lumière et se met soudain à crier. Elle a revu sa sœur, la tête sur le sol, les cheveux maintenus par Zetsu, le blanc. Hinata porte la main à sa bouche bientôt couverte de ses larmes. Elle ferme les yeux, tout ça n'est qu'une hallucination.

Elle se dirige vers sa salle de bain afin de prendre un calmant, essayant d'ignorer l'autre Zetsu qui lui tourne autour. Elle se remet à crier, elle voit cette fois le boss, avec ses yeux de serpents, assis sur sa baignoire. Il lui montre son armoire à pharmacie. Hinata courre jusqu'à elle, l'ouvre brutalement et saisie la boîte à calmant. Elle l'ouvre et avale un médicament après avoir fait tomber la moitié du contenu de la boîte par ses mains tremblantes. Son corps s'affaisse de lui-même contre les carreaux de la salle de bain. Ses hallucinations ne sont plus aussi nettes, elles disparaissent, laissant Hinata reprendre sa respiration, ses yeux perlant de larmes, posés dans le vide, sa main gauche refermée sur la clé USB.

* * *

Elle est assise sur un banc du parc sous le ciel se teintant de nuances orangées, vêtue d'une jupe patineuse noire arrivant à ses genoux et d'un bustier gris. Elle se masse le bas du dos, la nuit qu'elle a passée sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain lui a donné de nombreuses courbatures en plus de celle de son entraînement. Mais ses pensées ne sont pas portées sur la nuit d'hier, mais sur les deux heures qu'elle vient de passer avec Hidan. Elle est désespérée, elle a échoué.

Il était là, à attendre qu'elle débute les avances. Il s'est rapproché, l'a emmené à une table qui donnait vu sur la mer et elle n'a encore rien tenté. Il lui a pris la main, la portée à ses lèvres. Elle a juste rougi, retiré sa main de la sienne et elle a regardé ses jambes. Elle n'a rien osé, rien suggéré. Et il est parti, soupirant mais satisfait. Il avait raison, elle lui avait montré qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à faire ce métier. Et ça la désespère aussi bien que ça la rend folle de rage. Elle doit rembourser la dette de sa sœur qui est maintenant sienne et on lui a donné l'occasion de se faire beaucoup d'argent en ne faisant qu'une seule et unique chose, se vendre. Ce n'est pas compliqué mais pourquoi elle ne réussit pas ? Pourquoi elle n'a rien tenté avec Hidan ? Il a presque son âge, il est assez plaisant à regarder et il est même sympathique. Si elle n'y arrive pas avec lui, comment réussirait-elle avec les hommes qui figurent sur la clé USB ?

Hinata se lève et décide d'arrêter de se poser seulement des questions et d'agir. Elle ne sait seulement pas où elle devait commencer pour changer et réussir. Hinata sort son téléphone de son sac et compose le numéro de Victoria, sa belle tutrice aux yeux bleus. Après toutes les heures passées à ses côtés, Hinata en est venue à la considérer comme une amie. Elles ont le même âge mais une histoire bien différente. Victoria la lui a raconté après qu'Hinata se soit confié.

Elle s'appelle Ino Yamanaka et n'a pas toujours été prostitué. Elle a fui sa famille et est devenue strip-teaseuse à l'âge de dix-sept ans, pour subvenir à ses besoins. Puis à ses vingt ans, un homme d'affaire l'a remarqué et il a demandé à ce qu'elle lui soit attribuée. Elle a accepté, à une condition, pouvoir choisir les hommes qu'elle satisferait. Et le boss à accepter. Elle s'est alors nommé Victoria, prénom d'une reine. Et Hinata trouve que ce prénom lui sied parfaitement, elle fait parti du peu de prostituées qui ne côtoient seulement des clients d'une catégorie élevé et elle est la seule à pouvoir choisir ses propres clients, une véritable reine dans ce monde. Hinata sait qu'Ino sera de bons conseils.

* * *

Hidan a envie de rigoler. Ce doit être la dixième fois qu'Hinata lui donne rendez-vous pour qu'elle lui vende ses services mais elle semble, comme les autres fois, être en train de chercher une excuse pour partir. Il veut lui laisser faire le premier pas mais elle ne le fait jamais. Et somme à chaque fois, il la trouve mignonne à passer d'une expression à une autre.

Au début, elle est souriante, s'assoit en face de lui avec grâce et met ses formes en valeurs en se redressant bien. Ce n'était pas le cas au début, où elle se repliait sur elle même. Elle a dû apprendre depuis. Ensuite, elle débute une conversation et lui fait les yeux doux. Puis, une fois qu'ils n'ont plus rien à se dire, elle semble désemparée. Normalement, elle doit commencer à le séduire, lui faire comprendre pourquoi elle est là mais au lieu, il décèle sur son visage successivement différentes émotions : un brin de détermination suivie d'une peur croissante qui se termine sur une intense concentration. L'excuse trouvée, elle part.

En ce moment, ses sourcils légèrement froncés indiquent qu'elle est dans cette dernière phase. Malgré toute sa retenue, Hidan laisse son rire s'échapper fortement, ce qui a pour effet de déconcentrer la belle brune. Elle lui demande :

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
\- Tu vas encore t'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, non je ne m'enfuirai pas !** lui rétorque-t-elle en essayant de lui cacher ses rougissements.  
**\- Bon, aujourd'hui, je t'aide dans ta tâche. »**

Hinata ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. Ils sont cette fois debout dans un parc où le vent, annonçant l'arrivée de l'été, caresse les branches des arbres aux jeunes feuilles tendres. Hidan se rapproche d'Hinata jusqu'à se tenir à moins de cinq centimètres de son visage. Elle ne bouge pas et le fixe de ses grands yeux blancs. Il pose sa main dans son dos, remonte jusqu'à sa joue et lui touche la lèvre inférieure avant de lui chuchoter dans un souffle chaud, effleurant le visage de la brune :

**« Ne me remercie pas. »**

Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse. Il sent la surprise d'Hinata. Celle-ci ne fait pourtant aucun geste et se laisse faire, immobile. Il la croit paralysée mais il se trompe et s'en rend vite compte. Elle pose ses mais dans sa nuque et approfondit le baiser. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sache bien embrasser et il se surprend à se demander qui est le salop qui lui a permit d'acquérir tant d'expérience. Cette réflexion le fait mettre fin au baiser.

**« Tu as progressé, Hinata. On poursuivra une prochaine fois. »**

Hidan décide de partir et la laisse en plant. Sa dernière pensée l'a déstabilisé et remet en doute les véritables raisons pour lesquelles il aide Hinata. Un verre ne lui ferait pas de mal.

De son côté, Hinata n'a pas bougé. Elle a juste posé ses doigts sur ses lèvres et a regardé Hidan partir. Son cœur s'agite dans sa poitrine.

**« Oh non. »**

Elle ne doit rien ressentir, cette réaction n'est pas normale. Ino lui a dit que quand elle est Victoria, elle agit comme si elle jouait une scène. Hinata a embrassé Hidan en tant que Yuzuki, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'en est pas certaine et se met en marche. Elle s'empresse de rentrer chez elle, une bonne douche froide lui ferait un grand bien.

La brune est à présent sous ses couvertures. Elle s'agite sous ses draps car elle n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. La douche n'a eu aucun effet et elle a eu besoin de se confier à Ino, elle l'a donc appelé. Quand elle lui a raconté qu'elle ne savait pas si elle avait embrassé Hidan en tant que Yuzuki ou en tant qu'Hinata, Ino lui a répondu après un long soupir qu'elle avait certainement été Hinata, et non Yuzuki. Si elle considère Hidan comme un client, elle ne douterait pas.

Hinata change encore de côté dans son lit. Elle se sent désespérée, une fois de plus. Que va-t-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle n'a pas progressé, elle est juste amoureuse. Mais lui, il la considère comme Yuzuki, la prostituée ou Hinata, la simple femme ? Toutes ses tergiversations lui rappellent que dans moins de trois semaines, elle va avoir son premier client. Hinata décide d'aller prendre un somnifère pour enfin trouver le sommeil, elle ne réussira pas à répondre à ses questions cette nuit.

* * *

Hinata vient de terminer son show et s'apprête à rentrer chez elle. Le boss a raison, elle rencontre du succès mais cela ne la réjouit pas. Elle pense plutôt à ce qui s'est passé la veille et est arrivée à une réponse. Son comportement gêné qu'elle a eut lors des dernières rencontres manifeste qu'elle lui porte un intérêt certain Si elle n'a rien pu tenter, c'est parce qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à être juste Yuzuki, elle voulait agir en tant qu'Hinata, mais elle ne s'en aperçoit que maintenant. Elle se rappelle qu'elle a alors commencé à oser quelques gestes de séductions et puis ce baiser a confirmé ce qu'elle ressent réellement. Le début d'un désir, amoureux.

**« Yuzuki ? Le boss m'a demandé de te dire que tu viendras une heure plus tôt demain. On te veut de plus en plus en salle. »**

Victoria lui annonce cette nouvelle dans l'accolure de la porte de sa loge. Elle est vêtue d'une robe de satin pourpre fendue sur sa cuisse gauche et coiffée d'une haute queue de cheval. Maquillée de façon à ce qu'on voit ses traits de loin, elle est prête pour la scène. Hinata lui répond d'un simple signe de tête pendant qu'elle enlève ses bas de résille.

**« Hinata, t'as besoin de parler ?** lui demande la blonde en entrant dans la loge.  
**\- Non, ça va. C'est juste que… »**

Hinata ne veut pas avouer mais, Ino devine pour elle.

**« C'est Hidan, c'est ça ?  
\- Je sais même pas qui je suis pour lui, Ino ! Comment il me voit ! Moi, ou l'actrice ?  
\- Hinata, calme-toi, ça ira. »**

La brune se laisse aller dans les bras accueillant d'Ino. Elle lui avoue dans un murmure presqu'inaudible qu'elle commence à tomber amoureuse de cette homme.

**« Ne sois pas comme ça, Hinata. Ce n'est pas une faute, c'est plutôt normal. Tu t'es confié entièrement à lui, il t'a écouté et soutenu. Il veut même t'aider.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?** demanda Hinata en s'éloignant d'Ino.  
**\- T'as appris à le connaître, vous avez certainement parlez des petits problèmes quotidiens, j'ai raison ?  
\- Oui. Je me surprenais même à parler avec lui de choses que je n'aurais raconté qu'à de vieux amis.  
\- Ça amène la confiance, ça. Et crois-moi, je m'y connais,** déclara Ino suivit d'un clin d'œil. **Et puis Hidan n'a pas l'air si méchant.  
\- Merci Ino.  
\- On doit s'aider dans le domaine, Yuzuki. Et puis, je t'aime bien. On est amie maintenant, hein, Hinata ?  
\- Oui, on est amie Ino,** dit Hinata avec un sourire.  
**\- Rien ne t'empêche de tenter quelque chose avec lui. Et s'il s'avère qu'il a juste profité, et bien on lui fera payé bien plus cher, car il y avait aussi tes sentiments. Bon je te laisse, c'est au tour de la belle, de l'élégante, de la sublime Victoria de faire son show ! »**

Hinata entend juste après ces mêmes paroles dans les hauts parleurs. Elle rigole et fait signe à Ino d'y aller. Elle lui a dit qu'elle pourrait essayer, avec Hidan. Mais Hinata n'est pas sûre, elle a trop peur qu'il ne ressente pas ce qu'elle ressent. Elle doit cependant reconnaître qu'Hidan l'amuse et la réconforte bien souvent quand elle a des pensées assez tristes, comme en ce moment.

Des mains sur son ventre la sortent de ses pensées.

**« C'est moi. »**

Le cœur d'Hinata s'agite quand elle reconnaît la voix d'Hidan. Il est collé à elle dans son dos, ses mains allant de son ventre à ses cuisses. Elle est embarrassée dans sa tenue, un ensemble guêpière blanc mais elle ne bouge pas, elle se sent bien contre lui et ses caresses sont douces. Il embrasse sa nuque pour arriver jusqu'à son oreille et lui dire dans un souffle :

**« Que dis-tu de maintenant ? »**

Hinata penche sa tête sur le côté pour lui offrir plus de peau à parsemer de baisers. Hidan prend cela comme un oui et entame avec elle une danse langoureuse et sensuelle qui les amène à s'endormir l'un contre l'autre dans cette loge, profitant chacun de la chaleur du corps nu de l'autre.(4)

* * *

Depuis cette soirée, la relation entre Hinata et Hidan est assez particulière. Ils continuent de se voir presque que tous les jours, se racontant leur journée et dorment de temps à autre chez l'une ou chez l'autre. Quand ils se baladent dans la rue, ils passent pour un couple mais eux-mêmes ne savent pas s'ils le sont réellement. Hinata ne sait pas si Hidan la prend pour Yuzuki mais elle profite simplement de sa présence. Il prend soin d'elle et elle l'aime de plus en plus. Comme lui avait dit Ino un soir, rien ne l'empêchait de tenter quelque chose.

Elle va justement rejoindre Hidan. Elle l'avait vu dans la salle alors qu'elle tournait autour de la barre. Elle enfile rapidement un débardeur vert et un bas de jogging puis sort de sa loge. Dans le couloir, elle salut les filles qui vont danser une toute nouvelle chorégraphie. Elle arrive enfin dans la salle et se dirige vers la table où se trouve Hidan et, bizarrement, un autre homme. De dos, elle ne le reconnaît pas tout de suite et c'est uniquement quand elle se retrouve aux côtés d'Hidan qu'elle identifie cet homme.

**« Boss ?  
\- Bonsoir Yuzuki. Je te félicite pour ta performance ce soir.  
\- Merci, boss.  
\- Prend donc une chaise et rejoint-nous. Je suis en train de parler affaire avec… Votre prénom déjà ?  
\- Hidan.  
\- Merci. Oui avec Hidan. J'ai remarqué qu'il était souvent là ces derniers temps, particulièrement quand c'était toi qui dansais. Yuzuki vous plaît, Hidan ?  
\- Oui, elle me plaît assez. »** répondit Hidan.

Hinata est perdue au milieu de cette conversation à sens unique. Le boss parle affaire, avec Hidan. Ça voulait dire quoi ? Elle devait être Yuzuki, à présent ? Hidan l'avait toujours considérée comme tel ? Hinata sent son cœur se serrer. Elle a froid et elle ne peut plus parler. Elle n'a jamais été Hinata pour lui.

* * *

1 : Cinq millions de yens est à peu près équivalent à 34000 euros.  
2 : Kagoshima se situe au nord ouest de l'île de Kyushu, celle qui est toute au nord à l'ouest du Japon.  
3 : Aomori se situe quant à elle au sud est du Japon, sur l'île principale. Ces deux villes sont donc complètement opposées.  
4 : Ou comment éviter un lemon.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Il y aura donc une suite, posté je ne sais pas quand ^^ J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaît !_


	2. Partie 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien de la suite annoncé il y a une bonne flopée de mois !_  
_J'espère que tout ça va vous plaire ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas relu la première partie, j'ai modifié un élément depuis. Le surnom d'Hinata n'est plus Softness mais Yuzuki, signifiant "Lune douce". J'avais expliqué que j'avais voulu la nommer ainsi au début et que j'avais choisi le mot douceur en anglais car un nom japonais au Japon n'est pas très original, mais finalement, je suis revenue sur mon premier choix, et je ne le regrette pas. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite !_

* * *

• **CROIS-MOI, T'ES PAS FAITES POUR ÇA** •  
_Partie 2_

• • •

**« Assied-toi donc, Yuzuki. »**

Hinata se retient et ne se laisse pas tomber sur la chaise. Elle met un sourire de façade sur son visage et regarde Hidan. Elle espère que rien ne se voit sur son expression parce que dans l'immédiat, elle veut juste pleurer, crier contre elle-même. Comment a-t-elle pu croire une seule seconde qu'il la voyait en tant qu'Hinata, qu'il l'appréciait, l'aimait ? Il ne faut pas qu'elle craque, pas devant Orochimaru et encore moins devant lui. Elle se répète ce que lui a dit Ino, _sourit et rit en public mais pleure chez toi._

**« Présente-toi, Yuzuki, **lui ordonna doucereusement Orochimaru.  
**\- Je suis Yuzuki, un don du ciel créé par Orochimaru-sama. Je suis dans l'attente de combler les hommes qui méritent l'attention son attention. »**

Elle a répété ces deux phrases de nombreuses fois avec Ino pour parfaire le personnage de Yuzuki. Elle semble avoir réussi, les yeux d'Orochimaru pétillent. Quant à Hidan, il la regarde, un sourire en coin. Elle le lui rend, avec tout la délicatesse dont elle peut faire preuve, ignorant son cœur qui se déchire en son sein. Orochimaru lui prend sa main et la caresse de son pouce.

**« Yuzuki n'est pas encore totalement prête. Il lui reste encore quelques semaines avant d'avoir achevé sa formation… »**

… et d'être vulgairement vendue au plus offrant. Mais son boss ne le dira jamais, il reste toujours élégant dans ses paroles. Hinata veut retirer sa main de la sienne mais elle la laisse, continuant d'afficher une mine faussement apaisée. Orochimaru pose sa main sur la table, et la recouvre de la sienne, caressant à présent son poignet du bout de ses doigts.

**« Je vous sait intéressé mais vous avez dû comprendre que Yuzuki est de la plus haute qualité qu'il soit. »**

Elle s'en veut, son sourire a disparu l'espace de quelques dixièmes de seconde. Elle se ressaisit. Évidemment qu'il est intéressé, mais il n'a même pas eu besoin de payer quoique ce soit. Il l'a juste fait tombé dans ses filets. Mais ça ne durera pas, elle va en sortir. Orochimaru a remarqué Hidan dans la salle, toujours à la regarder. Il ne laissera pas ses filles entre les mains d'un homme sans percevoir la moindre somme.

**« Je dois donc comprendre que ? **questionne Hidan en souriant pleinement cette fois.  
**\- Des hommes d'une toute autre… ampleur sont déjà intéressés par elle.  
\- Traduction : à moins que je ne gagne au loto, je n'ai aucune chance.  
\- Je ne l'aurai pas dit ainsi, mais c'est cela. »**

Juste répugnant. Et ça l'est encore plus quand on sait que c'est de soi que l'on parle. Orochimaru se lève, tenant toujours sa main. Hinata se lève également, il lui lâche enfin la main.

**« Je vais donc vous laisser. Appréciez la prochaine danse. Yuzuki. »**

Elle s'incline en guise de salutation puis elle suit Orochimaru, laissant à l'arrière Hidan et aussi, elle l'espère, cette douleur qui lui enserre le cœur.

**« Je te félicite Yuzuki. Continue de te comporter ainsi et tes clients se battront à coup de malle de yens pour t'avoir. N'oublis pas de m'avertir si le moindre homme veut s'approcher de toi.  
\- Oui, Orochimaru-sama. »**

Elle hoche la tête et s'arrête une fois arrivée devant la porte qui menait au couloir des affaires ; les bureaux s'y trouvent ainsi que des chambres. Orochimaru y pénètre sans lui dire de disposer, elle n'en a pas besoin, ce simple trajet indique qu'elle peut retourner à ses occupations. Elle fait demi-tour et rejoint sa salle personnelle.

Elle se regarde dans le miroir, sa peau est misérable. Elle l'a frottée trop fortement en se démaquillant et ses larmes n'ont rien arrangé, l'irritant encore plus. Elle jette le coton dans la poubelle au pied de sa coiffeuse et va prendre ses affaires pour rentrer. Elle met son gros pull noir, celui qui cache bien ses formes avec son bas de jogging. Elle s'habille toujours de cette tenue quand elle a terminé son show pour rentrer chez elle. Les gens ne la dévisagent pas ainsi. Ils se disent qu'elle est une simple femme de ménage. Elle se saisit de son sac, comme d'habitude et se dirige vers la porte. Soudain, elle sanglote ou glousse, elle-même ne sait pas. Elle allait se diriger la sortie que très peu de monde prenait, pour rejoindre Hidan, comme d'habitude. C'est affreux, une petite routine s'était installée entre eux.

**« Comme dans un couple. »** murmure-t-elle amèrement.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle le sait à présent. Elle prend alors la direction de la deuxième sortie réservée au personnelle, plus proche de la salle de spectacle. Elle passe devant le vestiaire d'Ino et s'y arrête. Puis elle se rappelle que cette dernière à un client cette nuit. Elle soupire et continue son chemin. Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la porte pour sortir, mais elle s'ouvre d'elle-même, quelqu'un entre. Il s'agit de Karin, la fille qui l'avait accueillie au bar la première fois. Hinata lui fait un bref sourire et veut passer, mais Karin l'en empêche.

**« Toi, ça va pas. »**

Hinata n'a pas le temps de protester que Karin referme la porte dans son dos et attend d'elle une confirmation, qui ne vient cependant pas.

**« Je veux rentrer chez moi.  
\- Non, pas dans cet état. Une jeune femme à l'allure désespérée ne doit pas marcher seule dans la nuit.  
\- Karin…** soupire Hinata.  
**\- Ton copain n'est pas là ce soir ? »**

Cette question est comme un coup de poing. La rousse a dû le remarquer puisqu'elle grimace. Mais, son expression suivante surprend Hinata. Karin affiche une mine pleine de compassion.

**« Je crois que j'ai compris. Viens, on va boire un peu. Ça ne te fera pas plus de mal. »**

Peut-être qu'elle se trompe, mais Hinata a l'impression que suivre Karin lui fera un peu de bien. Elle la suit donc et elle se retrouve avec elle dans le vestiaire de Karin. Une petite salle très personnalisée. La pièce est très colorée et la lumière est vive, pas tamisée comme dans la plupart des autres vestiaires. Le matériel est le même, que ce soit la coiffeuse au style hollywoodien, les multiples barres sur les lesquelles sont disposées des tenues légères. Mais un élément est étonnant, il y a une bibliothèque juste en face de la coiffeuse, se reflétant dans le miroir. Karin a remarqué son regard et lui donne une explication qui a l'effet de détendre un peu Hinata.

**« Les bouquins sont là pour que je me sente mieux ici. Je dirais pas que cette salle est mon deuxième chez moi, mais presque. Allez, assied-toi. »**

Elle lui indique un pouf vert à côté d'un orange, devant le miroir. Hinata s'y installe et regarde Karin prendre plusieurs cannettes de bière de son minuscule frigo. La rousse la rejoint en quelques pas, pose les canettes entre les produits de maquillages et en tend une à Hinata qui la saisit. Karin ouvre la sienne, elle en fait de même, et, avec un sourire, boit sa première gorgée en même temps que la rousse.

**« S'il n'y avait pas Suigetsu au bar, je serais aller piquer quelques cocktails. Mais bon, il surveille. »**

Hinata ne connait pas vraiment Karin. Elle a pourtant été la première femme du club à lui parler puisqu'elle lui a indiqué le chemin lors de sa première venue. Depuis, elles avaient échangé des politesses, quelques discussions durant les échauffements, mais rien de plus. Hinata sait juste que Karin est une strip-teaseuse et qu'elle tient de temps à autre le bar, avec Suigetsu parfois. Elle ne sait même pas si Karin est son véritable prénom.

**« À quoi tu penses, Yuzuki.  
\- Hm, rien. »**

C'est vrai que Karin ne la connaissait que sous son faux prénom. Yuzuki, la lune douce… Elle se sentait brisée.

**« Je me suis reconnue en toi tout à l'heure. »**

Hinata lève la tête, interrogeant Karin du regard qui continue après quelque gorgée.

**« Ah, l'amour, c'est une belle connerie dans notre milieu. »**

Hinata sent son cœur se crisper et ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire amer. Karin tapote sa cannette, Hinata boit une gorgée. La rousse soupire en ayant le regard perdu dans le vide avant de poursuivre.

**« Tu t'es rendue compte que t'avais affaire à un connard ?  
\- Non, je…  
\- Allez, ne nie rien.  
\- Je ne suis pas en couple. » **affirme Hinata.

Le visage de Karin s'adoucit. Elle pose sa cannette, et prend les mains d'Hinata, lui faisant poser la sienne. Elle la regarde droitement dans les yeux et commence à lui dire, sur un ton blagueur :

**« Je vais te raconter une histoire.  
\- Une histoire ?  
\- Ouais. Une histoire pas très chouette. T'es prête à m'écouter ?  
\- Oui**, répond Hinata, curieuse de cette soudaine envie de Karin.  
**\- Ça s'est passé il y a trois ans. Une pute de ce club, habitué à tout type de client, recevait comme d'habitude la visite d'un client. C'était un nouveau cette fois-ci. Elle ne connaissait que son prénom et s'apprêtait à faire, comme elle en avait l'habitude, son petit jeu de charme. Attend. »**

Karin lui lâche une main, termine sa cannette, la dégustant en fermant les yeux, puis reprend son récit, et la main d'Hinata.

**« Bon, je te passe les détails, c'est pas très important. Tout se passait bien, malgré un mutisme prononcé du client. Par contre, il s'est avéré qu'elle a rencontré souvent ce client. Il est venu la voir régulièrement. Au début, c'était une fois toutes les deux semaines, puis une fois par semaines, et enfin, le lundi et le jeudi. La fille s'est dit qu'elle lui plaisait vraiment et en même temps, elle s'est avouée qu'elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il a commencé à lui parler de son travail qui lui prenait la tête parfois, elle s'est alors sentie comme une confidente. Puis un jour, il l'a invité. »**

Karin fait une pause. Hinata lui demande alors :

**« Il l'a invité où ?  
\- Chez lui. »**

Hinata commence à comprendre la tournure des événements. Elle écoute cependant Karin sans l'interrompre.

**« La fille était aux anges. Elle l'a raconté à tout le monde. Il s'agissait plus d'un rendez-vous que d'une soirée payante. Et tout s'est déroulée merveilleusement, si bien, qu'elle en est tombée amoureuse. »**

Karin se met soudainement à rire.

**« Mais quelle connerie. Elle a cru vivre le début d'une histoire d'amour, à la Pretty Woman, tu sais. Mais la réalité l'a bien vite rattrapée. Une nuit, le mec est parti plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle lui a demandé pourquoi et il lui a répondu, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence : Ma fiancée est souffrante, je vais la rejoindre. »**

Karin a pris une voix grave et une expression hautaine. Puis, elle sourit, et la douleur se reflète sur son visage.

**« La fille, amoureuse de cet homme qui n'était en fait qu'un client, n'avait plus été payé depuis plusieurs semaines, pensant qu'il l'aimait. Elle a fait une petite dépression. Pas grand chose, juste deux ou trois mois, puis elle s'est reprise en main,** Karin commence à parler avec beaucoup plus d'énergie, avec conviction. Elle lâche les mains d'Hinata. **Elle a envoyé à cet Uchiwa de malheur des factures de ses services non payés. »**

Hinata avait le nom de l'homme. Elle se demandait si…

**« Elle l'a mis en enfer mentalement, et elle n'a plus qu'été une hôtesse au bar, une strip-teaseuse, faveur accordée si gentiment par Orochimaru. Fin de l'histoire. »**

Karin frappe du poing sur la coiffeuse pour affirmer ses derniers dires et reprend ne cannette. Elle hausse un sourcil, incitant Hinata à lui poser la question qui lui brûle la gorge plus que l'alcool.

**« Cette histoire, c'est…  
\- Ouais, c'est la mienne. Je me suis fait avoir. J'ai espéré être Karin Uchiwa, **elle ricane, **mais la réalité rattrape et j'ai effacé cette illusion. Mais ça fait un mal de chien.  
\- Je ne savais pas.  
\- Raconte-moi la tienne. »**

La brune la regarde en s'interrogeant.

**« Ton histoire avec le mec, raconte-la moi. Je te jure que ça fait du bien. »**

Hinata met ses mains autour de sa cannette. Elle la regarde, sa vision se brouille peu à peu, et elle souffle juste.

**« Oh, c'est rien. J'ai juste cru que j'étais l'autre pour lui, pas Yuzuki, mais moi. »**

Elle sent son portable vibré. Elle s'excuse auprès de Karin pour le sortir de sa poche et y répondre. Mais elle stoppe son geste. Le nom qui s'affiche est le sien, Hidan.

**« C'est lui ? »**

Hinata ne répond pas. Ni à Karin, ni à lui. Elle raccroche juste, remet son portable dans sa poche, finit sa canette et se lève en annonçant :

**« Je ne veux pas te retarder dans tes préparatifs.  
\- T'inquiète, il me reste encore une heure. Tu rentres ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Seule ? »**

Elle affirme de la tête. Avant non, mais maintenant, oui.

**« Attend. J'appelle mon cousin, il n'habite pas loin, tu seras pas seule dans la rue comme ça. »**

Sa proposition est chaleureuse. Voir tant de gentillesse émanée de cette femme est un petit répit dans sa soirée. Hinata s'incline et la remercie grandement. Karin rigole, et lui fait une courte étreinte tout en disant :

**« Dis-toi que tu t'en rendu compte de cette mascarade, c'est le principal. Et comme pour le message, ignore-le complètement, ce mec. Tu verras, tu pourras le raconter avec humour plus tard. Allez, j'appelle mon cousin. »**

* * *

Elle reste adossée à sa porte, et pousse un long soupir. Elle est soulagée d'avoir refermé sa porte. Le cousin de Karin, Naruto, est très sympathique, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur pour l'inviter à boire quelque chose, encore moins à plus de minuit. Cependant, Hinata doit avouer qu'il a réussi à lui faire oublier sa douleur le temps du trajet.

**« Bon, à la douche. »**

Elle laisse ses affaires sur son canapé et va se mettre sous l'eau chaude.

Ce Naruto a été charmant. Il a tout de suite répondu présent suite à la demande de Karin et est arrivé une dizaine de minutes après l'appel. Elle s'est sentie gênée à propos de l'escorte mais il lui a affirmé que ça ne le dérangeait pas et que ça lui permettait de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Ils se sont ensuite mis en route.

Elle n'a pas osé lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il lance la discussion. Ils ont échangés des banalités, mais elle était à l'aise. Elle a appris qu'il est mécanicien dans un garage du quartier mais qu'il envisage de changer de domaine, d'aller dans l'aéronautique. Il ne lui a pas posé de question sur son métier, et elle a apprécié. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle était, mais il n'a pas cherché à l'humilier. Il lui a plutôt posé des questions sur ses passions, sa relation avec Karin, des sujets sur lesquels elle pouvait répondre sans être honteuse. Puis ils sont arrivés devant son immeuble. Et c'est là qu'elle n'a pas su comment agir.

Elle voulait le remercier, mais la seule chose qui lui est venu en tête était de l'inviter à prendre quelque chose chez elle. La pensée qu'il interprète mal son invitation lui a traversé l'esprit et ça la bloquée. Elle est une collègue de Karin, ce n'est pas compliqué pour lui de déduire son métier, strip-teaseuse, ou prostituée. Tout ce qu'elle aurait dit pouvait être pris comme une proposition. Il l'a alors sauvée. Il l'a saluée puis est parti, sans trop attendre.

Elle se rince, l'eau chaude lui fait du bien. Le visage d'Hidan apparaît dans son esprit. Les larmes montent, elle les laisse couler. _Sourit et rit en public mais pleure chez toi._ Elle savait pourtant qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple. Ils se voyaient, se parlaient, couchaient parfois, mais jamais ils n'ont abordé le sujet d'une relation. Elle avait le doute depuis le début. Mais elle est quand même tombée dans le piège. Et elle va en subir les conséquences. Elle ferme l'eau, enfile un maillot et un boxer, puis va se coucher.

Elle redoute ce moment. Être dans le noir, attendre le sommeil en essayant de chasser toutes ses préoccupations, ses mauvais sentiments, cette impression que son cœur est pris dans un étau. Son portable vibre. Elle le saisit. C'est encore lui. Il a envoyé un message : _Répond-moi, je dois t'expliquer._ Elle supprime le message, bloque le numéro et jette son portable sur sa table de nuit. Il tombe sur le sol, elle a mis trop de force dans son geste. Puis, elle se rappelle ce que lui a dit Ino lorsqu'elle lui a fait part de ses doutes. Elle se lève, ramasse son cellulaire et envoie un dernier message à Hidan : _Si on se contacte, c'est pour parler de mon paiement._

Elle veut en écrire plus, mais elle se retient. Il ne mérite rien de plus, aucune explication. Cette fois, elle pose son portable sur sa table de nuit. Elle retourne sous ses draps et ferme les yeux.

Elle pleure, encore, et elle se déteste pour ça. Sa vie n'est qu'un grand foutoir. Et pour la première fois, elle en veut au monde entier. À ses parents qui l'ont abandonnée, à sa famille qui l'a laissée s'occuper seule de sa petite sœur, à cette situation qui l'a obligé de renoncer à ses études. À Sa petite sœur qui s'est endettée, qui l'a fait devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. À Hidan qui lui a fait espérer une belle relation. Et sans qu'il n'est à le préciser, non, elle y a cru, toute seule. Elle les déteste tous, elle les aime tellement qu'elle se sacrifie pour eux, qu'elle s'illusionne. Mais elle ne le fera pas pour Hidan.

* * *

**« Fais chier. »**

Il donne un coup de pied dans des feuilles de journaux qui traînent sur son chemin. Il ne va pas rentrer chez lui dans l'immédiat, il faut qu'il se calme et rien de mieux que de marcher en priant Jashin pour ça. Il maugrée bassement. Les gens marchant autour de lui ne se retourne pas pour autant, ils sont tous dans leur propre monde. Et tant mieux.

**« Je suis pourtant le meilleur ! »**

Il retient un juron, et sourit, ou plutôt grimace à la bonne femme qui le dévisage avant de changer sa trajectoire pour passer le plus loin possible de lui. Ça le fait rire. Mais, intérieurement, il n'en oublie pas ses soucis.

Il n'a pas réussi. Encore une fois. Il continue de la chercher mais quand il la trouve, elle s'enfuit toujours. Et là, c'est carrément les sous-fifres d'Orochimaru qui l'ont viré du club. Il doit pouvoir s'entretenir avec Hinata. Le temps presse, déjà deux semaines sont passées. Une personne le bouscule. Solide, il ne recule pas au contraire de l'élément perturbateur.

**« T'as de la merde dans les yeux, ou quoi ?! »**

C'est un homme en costume qui s'excuse platement. Mais Hidan ne l'entend qu'en fond sonore. Il aperçoit, quelques mètres derrière l'homme, une longue chevelure foncée qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'est Hinata. Il va enfin pouvoir lui parler.

Hidan bouscule à son tour l'homme sur son chemin et marche d'un pas rapide pour la rejoindre. Ou plutôt les rejoindre. Il pensait que l'homme à ses côtés était juste un homme de la foule, mais non, il marche avec la brune. Grand, blond, plutôt svelte, l'homme vient de glisser sa main dans le dos d'Hinata. Hidan accélère, Hinata n'a pas déjà son premier client ?

Il atteint leur niveau, se positionne aux côtés de la brune qui ne l'a pas remarqué. Il la coupe alors qu'elle offrait un sourire au blond. Elle sursaute.

* * *

Cet après-midi s'annonce plaisant. Elle n'est pas demandée au club et Naruto l'a invitée à prendre un verre. Les semaines sont passées et depuis cette nuit, elle a sympathisé avec les Uzumaki, Karin et son cousin. Ce dernier semble montrer un intérêt pour elle. Il l'a contacté trois jours après qu'il l'ait ramenée, et s'est proposé de l'accompagner chez elle les soirs où elle terminait tard, ce qu'elle a accepté. Ils ont échangé leur numéro et de temps à autre, ils marchent ainsi ensemble, comme aujourd'hui.

Hinata apprécie ces petits moments passés avec lui. Il lui paraît gentil, énergique, simple quoiqu'un peu naïf. Toutefois, elle ne tombera pas dans un piège une seconde fois. Elle souffre encore de ce qu'Hidan lui a fait. Elle a donc pris la décision de n'avoir de relation avec aucun homme jusqu'à ce que sa situation de prostituée soit terminée.

**« Je vais te montrer une boutique qui devrait te plaire. » **annonce Naruto.

Une main se glisse dans son dos. Elle tourne la tête vers Naruto, méfiante, pourtant, il ne semble pas avoir de mauvaises intentions. Et sa main n'est pas à un endroit gênant, entre les omoplates, c'est amical ? Elle ne fait ainsi pas de remarque et continue d'avancer.

**« Je te suis, **répond-elle en souriant.  
**\- Salut, Hinata. »**

Elle sursaute et se tourne brusquement sur sa droite. Elle ne s'est pas trompée, c'est Hidan. Il la regarde les lèvres étirées en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Elle a réussi à l'éviter ces dernières semaines, pourquoi doit-elle le voir dans la rue ? Il faut qu'elle efface cette expression surprise et désemparée de son visage.

**« Tu le connais Hinata ? **lui demande Naruto.  
**\- Non,** répond-elle avec une fermeté feinte.  
**\- Tu m'as assez fui comme ça, **Hidan approche sa main pour lui prendre le bras. Elle se recule.  
**\- Laisse-moi.  
\- Hinata, on doit par…  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
\- Elle t'a dis de la laisser. Casse-toi. » **intervient Naruto.

Elle ne veut plus l'entendre prononcer son prénom. C'est une véritable torture. Il la replonge dans ses souvenirs, dans ses illusions.

**« Grand dadais, t'a rien à foutre là, je dois lui parler alors dégage. »**

Hinata met une main devant le torse de Naruto pour l'éviter d'avancer. Elle sait qu'elle va regretter sa décision mais elle veut entendre ce qu'Hidan a à lui dire. Elle le fixe tout en disant au blond :

**« Naruto, je te rejoins au café.  
\- Hinata, tu es sûre ?** Elle entend l'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
**\- Oui,** elle prend un ton rassurant,** ça ne durera pas très longtemps. »**

Elle n'en sait rien, mais elle va essayer. Naruto soupire puis la laisse après avoir jeté un coup d'œil, attendant de voir si elle change d'avis. Hinata lui fait un petit signe de la main. Il se force à lui sourire puis continue son chemin jusqu'au café.

**« T'as déjà commencé ? »**

Elle ne sait pas si Hidan pose cette question avec dédain, avec surprise ou déception.

**« C'est lui, ton premier client, Hinata ?  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas, et,** elle inspire pour garder un semblant de maîtrise,** ne m'appelle plus comme ça. »**

Entendre son prénom de sa voix la fait irrémédiablement douter. Hinata se sent coupable, elle a passé les dernières semaines à associer Hidan à un rien dans son esprit mais le doute revient, il lui a suffit de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle décide alors de prendre les devants et parle, fixant l'affiche publicitaire derrière Hidan. Elle ne peut pas rester ferme en le regardant dans les yeux.

**« Je t'avais dit que si l'on se contactait, se serait pour parler de mes paiements.  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ?** **»**

Il se rapproche d'elle, un sourire sur le visage. Elle ne reculera pas et lui montrera sa volonté. Elle lève la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avance.

**« Oui. »**

Elle espère que ce n'est pas le reflet de son hésitation qu'elle voit dans les yeux d'Hidan. Il lui soulève le menton, elle met sa main autour de son poignet, mais elle ne la retire pas de son visage pour autant.

**« Tu m'as toujours vu comme un client potentiel ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pardonne-la Jashin, elle ne sait pas mentir dignement. »**

Il plaque brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle resserre ses doigts autour de son poignet, abaisse violemment cette main qui lui tient le visage mais sa tête ne bouge pas. Elle répond à son baiser et met même une main contre son torse. Puis, elle se rend compte qu'elle l'embrasse. Elle se recule vivement en le repoussant et le regarde, luttant pour montrer une allure fière. Elle sait pourtant qu'elle ressemble juste à un animal perdu.

Il semble s'en apercevoir, et il ne contient pas sa satisfaction. Sans se rapprocher d'elle, il lui demande :

**« Comment je dois t'appeler ?  
\- Yuzuki. »**

Hinata a répondu sans hésiter malgré la douleur qu'elle a éprouvée. Hidan rigole, elle n'en est que plus blessée. Elle veut juste partir, mais elle ne perdra pas la face.

**« Bien. Crois-moi ou pas, mais je vais t'aider à sortir de cette merde. »**

Elle le regarde presque interloquée. Puis il part, sans plus d'explications. Elle reste debout plusieurs dizaines de secondes au milieu de la rue et des passants.

Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par-là ? Il n'a pas le droit. Il la fait encore douter. Veut-il vraiment l'aider ? Mais il a parlé à Orochimaru, traitant d'affaire à son propos. Ça ne peut pas coïncider. Elle se remet en route, se rendant compte que des personnes la regardent avec interrogations.

Elle rit désespérément. Elle ne sait plus, elle est perdue et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer. Mais à quoi bon ? Demain, elle a son premier client.

* * *

_Voilà la seconde partie ^^_  
_Je sais, c'est cruel de vous laisser là-dessus XD_

_ Bon, sinon, qu'en avez-vous penser ? J'aimerais particulièrement avoir votre avis sur le comportement d'Hidan. Qu'a-t-il en tête selon vous ?_  
_Et pour les autres : Que pensez-vous du mental d'Hinata ? Avez-vous apprécié la petite histoire de Karin ? Naruto est-il vraiment intéressé par Hinata ? Avez-vous une idée de l'identité du premier client d'Hinata ? J'ai la mienne, mais si je trouve qu'une de vos suggestion est meilleure, il se peut que je prenne ce personnage ^^ _  
_N'hésitez pas à me laisser toutes vos petites réflexions, remarques et questions, c'est très plaisant de les lire à chaque fois ^o_^

_Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaît, parce que, n'aimant pas trop le couple Hinata-Hidan et ayant du mal à écrire quelque chose de crédible en connaissant le caractère d'Hidan, il se peut que le caractère soit un peu OOC. Je m'en excuse si c'est le cas, j'essaierais de faire mieux dans la dernière partie, mais je ne modifierais rien ici -.-'_

_La prochaine partie sera la dernière, normalement. J'espère vous retrouver d'ici là ! Tchüss !_


	3. Partie 3

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je reviens ici aujourd'hui, et oui, une petite pause de l'Arcane de l'Atlantide ne fait pas de mal. Enfin, j'espère que cette partie vous plaira. Je vous est laissé une petite surprise à la fin ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**luce1999 : **Merci pour ta review tout d'abord. Je suis bien contente que tout cela te plaise ^^ Ils vont apparaître à nouveau, et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant, voire plus !  
_

**_Nelyae : _**_H__ey, merci bien pour ta review (et ta curiosité aussi ^^) ! Oui, je l'avoue complètement, Hidan est OOC, j'ai fini par le marquer dans le résumé. Je n'ai pas réussi à dompter son caractère et à me l'approprier. Peut-être que j'y parviendrai une autre fois, dans une autre histoire ? Mais je suis soulagée d'apprendre que le caractère d'Hinata soit plus proche de la réalité cependant, parce que je retravaille souvent ses parties. Justement, je l'ai fait se confié ainsi, comme sur un coup de tête car je pense qu'il peut arriver qu'à un certain moment, la personne ne peut plus garder tout pour elle et que se confier à une personne inconnue (ou presque) peut aider à se sentir mieux. Enfin, je ne sais pas si la suite va te plaire, mais la voici ! _

* * *

•** Crois-moi, t'es pas faite pour ça **•**  
**_Partie 3_

• • •

**« Suis-moi. »**

Elle avance dans le dos de l'homme puis passe la porte qui les mène aux différentes chambres. Ils s'arrêtent au niveau de la troisième porte sur la droite. L'homme ouvre et lui fait découvrir un décor rappelant les vieux films où les Samouraïs prenaient le thé, entourés de geishas à l'air noble. Sa tenue ne dénote ainsi pas du tout avec le lieu, on lui a ordonné de porter un kimono bleu ciel orné de lotus et d'éventails dans des teintes pastels. Hinata imagine être l'une de ces geishas. Son rôle commence. Sourire doux aux lèvres, maintien gracieux, naturel et pourtant contrôlé avec précision, elle incline juste la tête, et prononce, comme on le lui a appris :

**« Permettez-moi de vous tenir compagnie ce soir. »**

Elle relève la tête et, derrière un regard éveillé, elle se permet de détailler celui qui la fera pleinement entrer dans le métier. Il est de taille moyenne, doit approcher la cinquantaine et possède un sourire arrogant montrant des dents d'une blancheur presque effrayante. Ses petits yeux foncés la scrutent avec délice, elle le sent sur tous ses pores. Au moins il est satisfait de ce qu'il voit, c'est ainsi qu'elle se rassure.

L'homme se lève du tatami blanc et congédie d'un simple geste Zetsu. Elle est immobile et toute son attention est concentrée sur les derniers pas qu'elle entend de Zetsu. Aurait-elle pu penser un jour qu'elle souhaiterait qu'il reste à ses côtés ? Cet être l'a dégoûtée, tout comme son alter ego sombre, mais ils ont toujours respecté les ordres. Ils l'ont de ce fait respectée elle, même si ce n'est pas le cas moralement.

Ainsi, le son de la porte qui se referme déclenche une angoisse plus forte en elle. Hinata doit à tout prix reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions afin de ne pas la laisser l'envahir. Elle conserve son sourire, elle respire lentement mais discrètement, ce n'est qu'un moment à passer, des gens souffrent bien plus qu'elle, elle n'a pas à se plaindre.

**« Yuzuki, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui, Fukuda-san.  
\- Tu es ravissante ce soir. Ton kimono te sied à merveille, je rapporterai le mien la prochaine fois. »**

Il lui désigne la table basse en bois sur laquelle figure un service à thé.

**« Tu me sers le thé ? »**

Elle confirme d'un hochement de tête et s'avance vers lui. Elle procède à cette tâche dans les règles de l'art. Puis elle en déroge à une seule pour satisfaire une règle de son métier. Tout en lui servant le thé, elle laisse sa manche glisser vers son coude de façon à laisser apparaître son avant-bras. Elle réussit sans trembler. Est-ce parce qu'elle parvient à se mettre dans le rôle ou grâce au comportement agréable du client ? Elle ne le sait pas, mais elle poursuit.

Elle relève la tête en souriant plus généreusement et lui dit :

**« J'espère que ce thé vous sera agréable. »**

L'expression du client est doucereuse.

**« Il m'a l'air parfait. Malheureusement, je suis sensible aux brûlures que peuvent procurer ces liquides. »**

Son regard se fait affamé. Il dépose sa main droite sur la parcelle de peau qu'elle a volontairement dénudée. Ses doigts enserrent son avant-bras une première fois, relâchent la pression, se rapprochent de son coude, enserrent à nouveau, relâchent, puis se glissent sous sa manche tels des serpents. Elle ne tremble pas pour autant, elle arrive à se maîtriser et ne cesse de se répéter que ce n'est rien. Il faut qu'elle continue de sourire.

**« Que dis-tu de me faire profiter d'une chaleur bien plus douce ? »**

Sa main est arrivée jusque son épaule et ses doigts ont agrippé l'arrière de son kimono. Il tire dessus, faisant descendre le tissu de son torse. À genoux, il se rapproche d'elle et baisse de sa main gauche le reste du vêtement. Hinata ne parvient pas à rester stoïque, sa peau s'est couverte de frissons de dégoût. Il faut qu'elle continue de sourire. La tête du client se rapproche de son être et elle sent à la fois ses cheveux dans son cou et ses lèvres sèches sur sa clavicule.

Elle a perdu son faux sourire et fixe la tapisserie qui recouvre le fond de la pièce. Un arbre y est majestueusement représenté. Sa sœur s'intéressait à la confection de ses pièces de fils auparavant. Soudain, sa vision bascule. L'arbre a disparu pour être remplacé par le cinquantenaire, pressé. Il l'a fait s'allonger et frotte le bas de son corps contre le sien en soufflant :

**« Déshabille-moi. »**

Elle lève ses mains tremblantes vers sa veste qu'elle fait descendre du bout des doigts, qui passent ensuite sur sa cravate qu'elle dénoue et finalement sur ses boutons. Elle n'arrive pas à les défaire, ses doigts tremblent trop. Elle veut arrêter, le repousser et partir. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, elle se redresse mais le client la repousse brutalement sur le sol avant de s'allonger sur elle.

**« Tu es sencée être douce, Yuzuki. » **lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille, répandant son haleine mentholée jusque son nez.

À cet instant, la pensée qu'elle est en train de sauver sa sœur s'affaiblit rapidement, mais elle parvient à la faire subsister juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement. Elle protège la famille qu'il lui reste de cette façon. Elle n'a pas d'autre moyen. L'homme a entrepris de se dévêtir seul alors qu'elle pensait.

Elle entend sa respiration qui s'accélère et bientôt, elle sent sa peau s'humidifier contre la sienne. Elle a un geste soudain pour le repousser. En même temps, sa jambe droite remonte et son bras droit retombe avec force dans la nuque du client qui s'accroupit juste à temps pour éviter un coup qui l'aurait coupé dans son élan copulatif. Il laisse cependant échapper un cri exprimant une petite douleur, mais surtout sa colère. Hinata n'arrive pas à s'en vouloir, et ce, encore moins lorsqu'elle se retrouve maintenue de force au sol.

**« Tu vas être sage à présent et satisfaire mes désirs pour que je puisse te payer. N'est-ce pas là ton métier ? »**

Hinata revient à la réalité.

**« C'est mon métier. »** murmure-t-elle en détournant les yeux sur le côté.

Elle se résigne. Et plus aucun sursaut instinctif n'intervient pour la défendre. Encore une fois, elle pense que ce n'est qu'un moment à passer. Elle fixe le plafond et se dit qu'elle aurait préféré des lattes de bois plutôt que ce crépi blanc, censé rappelé pureté et douceur selon les dires d'Orochimaru. Une imagination extrêmement pauvre qui couvrait le vice des hommes. L'illusion de s'offrir une femme innocente et pure. Quelle hypocrisie.

**« Tu es d'autant plus belle calme, mais laisse-moi entendre ta voix. »**

Hinata sent ses derniers tissus la quitter. Elle ferme les yeux et sa mâchoire se crispe. Elle avait imaginé qu'elle serait capable de séparer son âme de son corps à ce moment, de ne ressentir que le vide. Malheureusement, cette entreprise était bien impossible. Son corps, ses ressentis, ses brûlures et ses souillures qu'il laisse, elle les subit et les sent s'incruster en elle. Elle entre finalement pleinement dans le métier sans arriver à s'oublier comme elle se l'est promis.

* * *

Elle est seule. Ça s'est terminé. La porte vient de se refermer, mais cette fois, le son la rassure. Hinata expire fortement, comme si elle s'était retenue durant ce moment maudit. Elle finit de se revêtir et voudrait arracher ses yeux qui déversent sur sa peau sale des larmes la rendant pitoyable. Ses mains sont encore tremblantes.

Elle a subi ce client et n'est même pas certaine de l'avoir satisfait. Un rire nerveux s'empare d'elle. Elle rabat brusquement le tissu sur son épaule et se lève, les mains arrangeant du mieux qu'elle le peut ses cheveux. Qu'on vienne la chercher, qu'elle puisse se laver de ces minutes de honte.

Dans l'attente, elle longe les murs de la pièce en se demandant, en se forçant à penser à ce qu'Hanabi pouvait bien faire. Elle ne l'a pas appelée depuis plus d'une semaine. Sa petite sœur lui manque mais elle ne sera pas capable de l'appeler tout de suite. Elle a besoin d'une oreille, mais pas de la sienne.

Elle se cogne contre la table basse et rattrape de justesse une tasse pleine qui a failli s'éclater sur le sol. Tout le contenu s'est cependant renversé. Hinata veut casser cette vaisselle, elle s'y apprête, le bras derrière la tête, prête à lancer cette tasse. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau la faisant sursauter. Elle arrête son geste et se retourne en entendant une voix qui ne lui est pas très agréable.

**« Tu as une heure, je reviens te chercher pour t'emmener à Orochimaru. »**

Hinata se retourne pour sortir à la suite de Zetsu. Une fois qu'elle passe la porte, elle l'entend chuchoter à son oreille :

**« Il m'avait l'air assez mitigé… »**

Ignorant le reste de sa phrase, elle se dirige vers la sortie du couloir. Le rouge des murs l'oppresse et l'angoisse comme le rire de Zetsu à l'arrière qui la suit après avoir refermé la porte. Elle presse le pas. L'eau sera une première étape pour passer à autre chose.

* * *

Pourquoi repense-t-elle à lui à cet instant ? Elle aimerait lui dire haut et fort qu'il ne lui a été que nuisible avec les faux espoirs qu'il lui a donnés. Elle soupire. Revoir Hidan ne lui a vraiment pas été d'une grande aide. Elle se retrouve encore plus perdue qu'avant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'est pas joué d'elle. Elle aimerait tellement que cette idée qui veut s'emparer de son cerveau soit vraie.

**« On y va ?  
\- Je viens. »**

Finalement, après sa longue douche, elle a patienté avec elle-même. Ino a un client et Karin assure le spectacle. Quand aux autres filles, elle ne les connaît pas assez pour discuter de ce qu'elle veut. Dans les pas de Zetsu, elle rejoint le bureau d'Orochimaru. Elle repasse à nouveau dans ce couloir rouge, pour son déplaisir. La porte qui se situe tout au fond semble dominer, signe qu'il s'agit bien de l'entrée dans le domaine du patron.

**« Tu me diras tout, et il se peut que je te laisse satisfaire ma faim. »** lui déclare Zetsu intéressé.

Elle l'ignore encore et se concentre plutôt sur sa respiration afin de paraître calme devant Orochimaru. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser découvrir cet homme aux traits si particuliers. Assis derrière son bureau, ses yeux reptiliens ne laissent transparaître aucun indice sur son humeur.

**« Avance donc, Yuzuki. »**

Sans hésiter, elle s'exécute. Elle n'arrive pas tout de suite à le regarder dans les yeux ; l'angoisse de l'échec l'envahit. Les mots qui suivent la rassurent encore moins.

**« Je sais qu'il s'agissait de ton premier client, mais… »**

Il a arrêté de parler pour croiser ses mains et poser son menton dessus. Il a rapproché ses mains de son visage, lui intimant ainsi de regarder sa figure, et non plus ses doigts. Elle voit sa légère colère quand elle relève doucement ses yeux pour rencontrer les siens, mais cela n'a pas d'importance puisque la suite est pire.

**« Mais je pensais que tu serais l'une des meilleures. Tu as frappé un client qui ne recherchait que ta douceur. Aurais-tu oublié ton nom ? »**

Non, elle est Hinata Hyûga. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il attend. À ses yeux, uniquement Yuzuki existe, la _lune douce_. Ses yeux n'attendent pas qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle secoue donc juste la tête puis il continue.

**« Tu as perdu ce client. Je te répète ses mots : **_**brutale pour être au final une simple poupée sans plus d'intérêt que la vue qu'elle offre.**_** Il a eu l'impression d'avoir été arnaqué. Yuzuki, je me suis trompé sur ton compte, malheureusement. »**

La peur commence à devenir bien plus intense. Elle a échoué, lamentablement, c'est encore une preuve que sa professeure de théâtre avait raison. Que va-t-il advenir d'elle ? Elle doit le rembourser à tout prix, elle veut retourner en arrière, recommencer, mieux se maîtriser et offrir ce que ce client souhaitait.

**« Je vais faire mieux, laissez-moi une autre chance, je vous en prie, Orochimaru-sama. »** supplie-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il semble apprécier.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te garde, le caractère n'est peut-être pas là, mais le physique si, et je connais une catégorie de clients qui aiment qu'on leur résiste. »**

Elle n'aime pas la façon dont tourne le regard d'Orochimaru, il est pernicieux, effrayant.

**« Tu n'aimeras certainement pas, mais eux adoreront.  
\- Orochimaru-sama…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta dette sera remboursée grâce à eux. »**

Et sans un mot de plus, il la congédie, la laissant avec sa frayeur. Sur le pas de la porte, elle l'entend lui annoncer avec sadisme :

**« Repose-toi bien, je t'ai déjà trouvé un client pour demain, à dix-huit heures. »**

Elle ressent un liquide acide remonté dans sa gorge. Il faut qu'elle sorte au plus vite, mais elle se retourne, s'incline, et d'une voix éteinte salut son « créancier ».

**« Merci, Orochimaru-sama. »**

* * *

Une femme effrayée, c'est tout ce qu'elle voit dans son miroir ce soir-ci. Pourquoi est-elle revenue ? Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit, a passé sa soirée à essayer de se vider l'esprit devant des films d'actions débiles sans y parvenir. Puis le matin est arrivé, elle n'a pas mangé, a appelé sa sœur malgré tout. Hanabi lui a raconté ses activités à son centre, son ennuie et son manque de liberté.

Elle n'a meublé la conversation que d'uniques onomatopées et a raccroché quand sa sœur lui a demandé ce qu'il se passait. Elle est ensuite sortie, a marché dans le but de se perdre et elle ne sait pas comment, mais elle s'est retrouvée devant son lieu de travail à treize heures. Elle est masochiste, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Elle est alors entrée.

Elle a passé du temps avec Karin, sans pour autant tout lui dire sur son état, elle a ainsi pu recevoir des encouragements de sa part. Hinata a préféré ensuite parler de choses débiles et c'est ainsi qu'elle a appris que la rousse avait pour lubie du moment de dénombrer le nombre de boissons des habitués et de faire une moyenne en fonction de l'âge.

Puis elle est retournée dans la loge, seule, s'est préparée, machinalement. Un homme d'Orochimaru qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue est venue vérifiée sa présence et la voilà enfin à se contempler dans le miroir.

Elle doit aller aux toilettes. Elle s'y dirige mais une fois dehors, elle découvre une de ses collègues se traîner jusque sa loge. Sa lèvre est fendue, ses cheveux noirs broussailleux. Hinata veut l'interpeller, mais cette dernière lui ferme violemment la porte. Elle l'a déjà vu, mais égoïstement, elle s'est toujours dit que ça ne lui arriverait pas. À nouveau, la peur se saisit d'elle et elle se retrouve à courir jusqu'aux toilettes pour rendre la simple pomme qu'elle a avalé plus tôt, en compagnie de Karin.

Elle panique, respire mal. La crise d'angoisse arrive. Elle se presse vers le lavabo pour se rincer la bouche. Elle vit l'horreur, et elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Ses larmes roulent sur ses joues, dévalent sa peau poudrée. Elle parvient difficilement à fermer le robinet tellement ses mains tremblent. Qui peut la sortir de là ? Elle ne peut pas rester, ce sera trop pour elle. Elle essuie ses larmes et sort des toilettes, rejoint sa loge, rassemble le peu d'affaire dont elle dispose, glisse son portable entre ses seins et se dirigent vers la salle.

Elle rejoint Karin, toujours derrière le bar, et sent le regard des hommes en costume sur elle. Dans l'ombre, ils surveillent toutes les filles. Grâce à la musique forte, Hinata parvient à s'adresser à Karin sans être entendue.

**« Il faut que tu m'aides à sortir. »**

Karin est interloquée, puis après une rapide observation, elle distingue les yeux rougis et le maquillage ruiné de son amie. La rousse ne cherche pas plus loin, elle va faire sortir Hinata et lui demandera la raison une fois qu'elle sera dehors. Elle sort de derrière son comptoir tout en demandant à Hinata de la suivre. Avec un ton qui paraît naturel de part sa nature exubérante, Karin hurle :

**« Heureusement que je peux compter sur toi, ce n'est pas cet abruti de Suigetsu qui va m'aider à ramener ces cartons ! »**

Elles passent devant un homme qui les surveille et la rousse lui demande :

**« Ça te dérange de dire aux clients que je reviens, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. »**

Il lui répond par l'affirmatif et c'est ainsi qu'elles peuvent rejoindre l'arrière sans problème. À l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Karin partage son plan. Elles vont toutes deux aller chercher des cartons livrer ce matin, qui attendent habituellement jusqu'au soir. Il suffit de prétexter un stock insuffisant précoce pour que ça passe sans soupçons. Hinata en profitera pour fuir.

Elles vont ainsi sortir par la porte arrière. Une difficulté s'ajoute toutefois ; un homme en costume la garde. Karin s'en débarrasse pourtant avec une grande facilité. Elle lui demande de venir les aider, lui qui a forcément plus de force que des midinettes comme elles.

Une fois les trois dehors, Karin montre les cartons qui attendent bien qu'on les emporte. Le costumé est le premier à s'en saisir, Karin la deuxième, et alors qu'ils se dirigent tous deux dans le bâtiment, Hinata prend silencieusement la fuite après avoir retiré ses chaussures. Elle a aussi déchiré sa robe pour faciliter sa course.

Elle se dépêche de rejoindre les rues fréquentées et ne se retournent à aucun moment, remerciant silencieusement Karin. Après un petit moment de course effrénée et effrayée, elle se retrouve enfin sur l'axe principal. Les passants la dévisagent, des hommes se retournent sur son passage, la sifflent, d'autres l'insultent, ou se moquent d'elles. À cette heure-ci, ce sont des gens soit disant de bonne éducation qui se promènent. Les employés, les étudiants, les parents ne souhaitent pas voir de femmes à moitié dénudées se promener dans les mêmes rues qu'eux.

Elle s'en fiche cependant, tout ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle puisse courir. Cependant, elle s'arrête et va s'appuyer contre un lampadaire qui borde la route, essoufflée. Elle ne peut rentrer chez elle, ils iront la trouver. Où va-t-elle pouvoir se rendre ? Les mots d'Hidan lui reviennent en tête : _je vais te sortir de cette merde._

Oui, il faut qu'elle aille chez lui. Elle doit garder espoir et Hidan est le seul à faire résister ce sentiment en elle. Elle se remet en route mais ne parvient plus à courir comme elle le souhaite. Ses pieds sont écorchés et le béton rugueux ne les rend que plus douloureux. Difficilement, elle avance, évite les regards, ignore les quelques voitures qui ralentissent et accélère quand une semble s'arrêter. Elle oublie sa douleur et se met soudainement à courir : elle a reconnu la voiture des hommes d'Orochimaru.

**« Arrête-toi ! »**

Pourquoi faut-il que personne ne l'aide ? Pourquoi frôlent-ils tous les murs, où changent de trottoirs, la laissant seule avec ses poursuivants. Ils sont peu dans la rue, et son allure de dépravée ne les incite pas à l'aider. Elle ne peut compter que sur ses pieds abîmés. Elle essaye de toutes ses forces mais on la rattrape.

Bien sûr, il s'agit de Zetsu, le noir cette fois. Il la regarde avec son sourire monstrueux. Elle se débat, crie, il met sa main devant sa bouche. Elle le mort sauvagement, tente de se rappeler des prises qu'elle savait exécuté plus petite grâce à son père, mais il est trop tard, elle est déjà dans la voiture, entre le blanc et le noir, sans aucun moyen de s'échapper. Les deux la maintiennent et bouger ses jambes ne lui ait d'aucune utilité.

**« Orochimaru est furieux, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place.  
\- Arrête de gesticuler, on ne veut pas être obliger à abîmer ton beau visage. »** dit avec neutralité Zetsu, le noir.

Elle persiste et reçoit un fort coup dans le ventre qui lui coupe le souffle, la faisant s'affaisser, et rester immobile. Elle est tremblante et misérable.

**« Mais bon, un petit bleu par ici n'attirera pas trop l'attention. »**

Les deux s'esclaffent tandis qu'elle désespère. Ses bras sont maintenus par chacun, et sa tête est abaissée, ses cheveux lui cachant la vue sur l'avant. Elle ne parle et ne bouge plus de tout le voyage. Faite que Karin n'ait rien à subir.

Ils arrivent et rentrent par la porte qui lui a permis de fuir, comme une humiliation de plus. Ils la jettent dans sa loge, l'un lui dit qu'il va chercher son client, l'autre attend qu'elle se prépare. Hinata est bloquée, elle ne peut plus fuir. Elle retire ses vêtements déchirés tandis que Zetsu la siffle. Cela n'a plus d'effet sur elle. Elle ne veut pas se regarder, elle sait qu'un énorme bleu s'étend sur son abdomen, le sentir lui suffit.

**« Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et de te maquiller, t'as encore quinze minutes. » **lui dit l'alter ego foncé.

Hinata ne se presse pas pour autant. Ses pieds souffrent quand elle marche. Elle se dirige pourtant devant son armoire et l'ouvre. Une idée lui traverse alors l'esprit. Elle est de dos à Zetsu, et son portable est bloquée entre ses seins. C'est sa dernière chance.

Elle le sort et, tout en faisant semblant de farfouiller dans son armoire, elle envoie un texto à la seule personne qui lui a fait garder espoir : _sauve moi._

Elle l'envoie juste à temps à Hidan pour dissimuler son portable sous un vêtement avant que Zetsu ne regarde par-dessus son épaule et lui dise, énervé :

**« Dépêche-toi, je te dis. »**

Il lui frappe la tête, elle ne dit rien et prend une robe verte au hasard. Elle l'enfile et va se débarbouiller la figure. Tout en mettant son rouge à lèvres sous les yeux de Zetsu, elle espère que son message suffira à le faire venir, et que surtout, il viendra la sortir de là, comme il l'avait si bien dit.

* * *

Le client est inconscient. Elle remercie son père. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle est parvenue à exécuter une prise qu'elle a apprise petite.

Quand ils sont entrés, elle a tout de suite compris. Cet homme lui fera mal de toutes les façons possibles. Et cela a commencé dès que la porte a été refermée, à clé. Il s'est approché d'elle, l'a appuyée contre un mur et lui a saisi les cheveux. Il a tiré de façon à ce que sa tête parte en arrière et a ainsi pu lui mordiller la peau du cou sauvagement. Elle a martelé son torse de ses poings mais ça n'a pas semblé l'affecté.

Au contraire, il a fait cogné sa tête contre le mur à l'aide de sa prise sur ses cheveux puis il lui a murmuré des _« continus »_ avant de lâcher ses cheveux et de lui attraper le bras. Il l'a projeté sur le lit. Elle est tombée violemment et n'a pas eu le temps de se relever complètement qu'il était déjà sur son dos, remontant sa robe.

Elle a crié, supplié qu'il arrête tout en sachant que ce ne serait pourtant pas utile. Ce lourd homme lui a donné l'impression qu'il l'écrasait. Elle a cependant réussi à se dégager. Elle a empoigné son cou en passant sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et a serré de toute sa force, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa nuque et celui de son pouce dans sa gorge.

L'homme a crié et s'est redressé, elle a saisi l'opportunité pour se relever. Mais ce dernier a rigolé après avoir vu sur son doigt la goutte de sang qu'il venait d'essuyer de sa gorge.

**« Tu es superbe ! Continue ! »**

Debout, elle a tenté de lui échapper dans cette petite pièce couverte d'une tapisserie rayée jaunâtre. Mais une fois encore, il l'a plaqué contre le mur avant de lui assener deux gifles qui l'ont un peu sonnée. Puis, il est venu lui mordre l'oreille, a stoppé ce geste qui l'a fait crié pour la regarder tout en descendant son décolleté de ses mains ignobles. Elle n'en pouvait plus, son corps hurlerait bientôt de douleurs sous les coups subis et à venir, mais elle n'a pas abandonné.

Elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de son ravisseur qui a souri à ce geste et s'est rapproché d'elle. Elle en a alors profité pour lui assener une puissant coup de tête qui l'a presque assommée elle-même. L'homme est tombé à la renverse, elle toujours accrochée à lui. Chutant, elle lui a envoyé un ultime coup de poing dans le menton, en même temps que la tête de l'homme touche le sol.

Plus aucun bruit ne s'est échappé de ses lèvres depuis. À présent, elle entend seulement sa propre respiration affolée. Elle l'a bel et bien assommée. Hinata se relève et s'éloigne du corps inconscient. Elle tombe presque une fois debout mais, elle tient, elle n'est pas encore sauvée. Il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir.

La porte est fermée à clé, elle l'a vu quand Zetsu est sorti. Mais cela veut forcément dire que le client a un double de la clé. Les clients sortent toujours quand ils le veulent. Hinata se jette presque sur son ravisseur évanoui et le fouille pour finalement trouver dans la poche de son pantalon le double de la clé.

L'ayant enfin en main, elle se précipite sur la porte, l'ouvre difficilement à cause de son empressement et sort enfin en courant. Elle tombe brusquement au sol après seulement quelques mètres, la faisant gémir de douleur. Elle a trébuché sur quelque chose, elle voit une chaussure italienne. Elle redresse la tête pour découvrir son patron qui la surplombe, un air machiavélique sur le visage. Elle ne se résume presque plus que par la peur.

**« La deuxième solution ne semble pas convenir pour rembourser tes dettes… »**

Elle s'est assise et recule à présent. Orochimaru fait un grand pas et lui prend le bras, la forçant à se relever sans effort alors qu'elle tient à peine sur ses jambes. Elle a froid. Il vient lui murmurer à l'oreille :

**« La troisième sera la bonne, soit en certaine. »**

Hinata a l'impression qu'il vient de prononcer sa peine de mort. Elle se met à lui crier :

**« Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! Libère-moi ! »**

Mais tous ses cris sont inutiles, il la tient et l'emmène de force à l'arrière du bâtiment, passant devant tout le monde, sous les yeux horrifiés des prostitués. Hinata crie à l'aide, Orochimaru ricane doucement et pare l'unique coup de poing qu'elle a pu lancer contre lui. Il le lui retourne avec force, la faisant s'agenouiller.

Lui tenant toujours le même bras, il la traîne en continuant d'avancer. Hinata se sent partir, mais elle résiste. Le goût du sang est entre ses lèvres. Elle le garde pour le lui cracher à la figure plus tard. Seul son œil droit veut bien rester ouvert. Elle a dû mal à distinguer ce qui l'entoure, mais elle arrive à voir dans le brouillard ce blond si particulier à Ino. Sa chevelure coure, se rapproche tandis qu'elle crie son prénom avant d'être arrêtée par un des gardes. Voir son amie prête à se battre pour la rejoindre lui redonne la force de se relever. Orochimaru a l'air satisfait mais il enserre son bras avec la force d'un étau avant de lui donner une claque quand elle lui crache son sang à sa figure.

La tête ballante, elle titube ainsi jusque dehors pour rejoindre une voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Ses phares se mettent à clignoter quelques instants puis Orochimaru vient ouvrir la portière arrière pour la jeter tel un vulgaire sac sur les sièges. Elle sent sa force la quitter quand elle retombe sur le cuir de la banquette. Elle rentre ses pieds et se met sur le dos. Elle entend Orochimaru s'installer à l'avant. Il faut qu'elle sache ce qu'il va faire d'elle. Ses dernières forces lui servent à poser une unique question :

**« Où m'emmenez-vous ?  
\- Au dernier endroit qui te permettra de rembourser tes dettes. Sans abîmer mes clients. »**

Ses mots sonnent comme un glas. Sur un léger ricanement, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

_Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la fin. Et oui, ce three-shot sera un four-shot finalement. Je m'explique, j'ai écrit toute la fin d'une traite, mais je me suis aperçue qu'elle était bien trop longue par rapport aux autres. Je l'ai donc coupé en deux XD_  
_Mais pas d'inquiétudes, la suite sera disponible la semaine prochaine !_

_Sinon, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Est-ce un minimum réaliste ? Enfin, laissez-moi vos impressions, je me fait toujours un plaisir de vous répondre ^^_


	4. Partie 4

_Bonjour ! Voici la dernière partie de ce four-shot, finalement ! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et je vous retrouve à la fin ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

•** Crois-moi, t'es pas faite pour ça **•**  
**_Partie 4  
_

• • •

**« Faites que mon âme reste immortelle… »**

Son portable vibre, le déconcentrant quelques secondes de sa prière. Ça a le don d'énerver Hidan qui n'y prête pas attention et termine sa prière. Chose faite, il se lève et retourne à son bureau. Il vient de rentrer après avoir remit son dossier. Il ne devrait peut-être pas mais il est très fier de ces feuilles. Il a hâte de voir l'expression d'Hinata quand elle le verra arrêter ceux qui sont devenus ses démons. Il veut voir la petite étincelle d'espoir s'illuminer pour devenir une flamme admiratrice de sa personne.

Lorsqu'il a revu Hinata se promener avec ce blond, il a tout fait pour tenir sa langue et ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il est sur le point de réussir. Il doit avouer que l'entendre lui affirmer qu'elle le considérait comme un client avait été hilarant. Presque.

Quand il arrive sur les lieux, des voitures de police sont garées devant toutes les issues et les agents sortent du club accompagné d'hommes et de femmes plus ou moins vêtues menottés. Il sort de sa voiture et fait claquer sa porte, énervé. Il n'a pas réussi à retrouver Hinata. Il va devoir mener une enquête pour trouver une piste. Il se décide à rejoindre son acolyte, Kakuzu, un homme au physique surprenant couvert de cicatrices. Personne ne le croit quand il dit être agent de police avec son physique de bandit.

**« Alors, du neuf ?** demande Hidan.  
**\- On a trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait pour les inculper de trafics de drogues et de proxénétisme. Mais il y a quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. »**

Hidan n'apprécie pas le sourire que Kakuzu fait à ce moment. Sa grimace indique qu'il pense faire face à une affaire bien plus complexe, qui lui permettra d'augmenter sa prime. Habituellement, Hidan râle, souffle et lui indique qu'ils ne sont pas censés s'occuper de ce qu'ils gagneront, mais là, il préfère passer ses remarques inutiles et demander ce qu'il en est. Le sourire de son partenaire s'élargit de façon obscène lorsqu'il déclare :

**« On a trouvé des documents suspects qui montrent des paiements, mais sans plus de précisions sur la marchandise.**  
**\- Tu peux abréger là ? »**

Kakuzu se retourne et appelle un de leur collègue qui guide plusieurs femmes dans des voitures. L'une d'elle est la blonde qui lui a dit de sauver Hinata.

**« Amène la blonde. »**

Leur collègue s'approche d'eux avec cette femme qui ne cesse de supplier des choses qu'il ne parvient pas à entendre de là où il est. Puis elle lâche du regard l'agent qui la tient et le remarque. Hidan voit l'espoir et le désespoir s'allumer dans ses yeux, presque fous. Elle se met à courir vers eux, tirant avec elle l'agent qui finit par la suivre.

**« Ce qu'elle a dire est très intéressant.**  
**\- Vous avez retrouvé Hinata ? N'est-ce pas ?! »**

Les trois agents de police tentent de la calmer en vain. Ils la ramènent dans la voiture de police difficilement puisqu'elle se débat. Puis soudain, elle s'exclame :

**« Croyez-moi, merde ! Elle va être revendue à je ne sais pas qui ! Elle va disparaître ! Merde, lâche-moi, connard ! »**

Hidan s'interroge sur ce qu'elle raconte, mais il ne peut l'interroger, elle va être emmenée au poste pour qu'on puisse le faire de façon légale. Elle va être revendue ? Il y a également du trafic de femmes ? Ça ne peut être ça. Si ? Kakuzu lui demande soudainement :

**« Tu as compris ?**  
**\- Ils vendent aussi des femmes ?**  
**\- On peut dire ça. Mais ne trouvent-tu pas étrange que ce ne sont que des noms de laboratoires qu'on ait trouvés sur cette liste ? »**

Hidan déteste Kakuzu encore plus que d'habitude. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas immédiatement dit qu'il suspectait un trafic d'organes ? Il l'insulte et lui demande ces papiers. Kakuzu le rassure à sa façon en lui disant que des hommes ont été envoyé à la recherche de la femme enlevée. Ils sont certains d'une chose, c'est qu'elle est toujours dans la ville. Hidan regarde les papiers que Kakuzu lui a tendus et ne parvient pas à se concentrer au milieu de toute l'agitation qui règne autour de lui. Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu la trace de cette bagnole ! Une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Et il est sûr qu'il a raison.

**« Kakuzu, envoie Deidara et Sasori derrière moi. Je sais où elle est. »**

Sans plus de mots, il laisse les papiers à Kakuzu et court jusqu'à sa voiture. Il la démarre et part en manquant de percuter un homme qui tentait de s'enfuir. Heureusement qu'il s'est arrêté, Hidan lui aurait rouler dessus sinon. Il doit se dépêcher, il sait où elle se trouve. Tout à l'heure, il s'est retrouvé sur une route traversée de plusieurs carrefours. Ses collègues prennent contact avec lui.

**« Vas pas aussi vite, on va te perdre de vue. Tu nous mènes où comme ça ?**  
**\- Troisième à gauche sur la rue Tanaka.**  
**\- Tu penses qu'elle est là-bas ?**  
**\- Il y a un vieux bâtiment d'hôpital. »**

Et il y a donc tous les locaux nécessaires pour des opérations discrètes. Il appuie sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

**« Hidan, ton gyrophare ! »** lui crie Sasori depuis l'autoradio.

Il l'active et continue d'accélérer, les voitures lui laissant enfin la place d'avancer. Il espère ne pas arriver trop tard.

Sur la route, ses collègues lui font part de leur surprise quand à sa motivation soudaine. Il préfère ne pas répondre. Cette femme lui a révélé une part qu'il ne connaissait pas de lui-même, mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'attarder sur une pseudo analyse psychologique.

Après une folle traversée des différentes rues, il arrive enfin à ce carrefour. Il y pénètre, sort de sa voiture et court jusqu'à l'entrée de l'ancien bâtiment. Arrivé à la porte, ouverte, il entend ses collègues venir. Il attend qu'ils sortent de leur voiture, leur fait signe qu'ils vont s'introduire pour un sauvetage et y va, l'arme à la main.

Tout en avançant, il pensait trouver du personnel, des hommes de mains, mais les couloirs sont vides et lugubres. Qui peut être capable de faire des opérations seules ? Ce ne sont de toutes façons pas des opérations, mais une véritable charcuterie qui s'organise dans ces locaux. Il ouvre à coup de pied une autre porte, toujours personne. Hidan commence à rager et ce n'est pas bon, il ne faut pas qu'il perde ses moyens avant de l'avoir retrouvée. Il prend un escalier et traverse encore les couloirs.

Ils se sont séparés pour chercher plus vite. À travers son talkie-walkie, il entend de temps à autre des paroles dégoutées de ses collègues qui trouvent des congélateurs contenant bras, foies, cœurs, ou autres parties de corps humains. Cela les motivent à se dépasser pour la trouver. Hidan se sent de plus en plus terriblement coupable. Il n'a jamais imaginé qu'un tel trafic se déroule dans ce club. Il n'aurait pas agi ainsi sinon et aurait fait sortir Hinata, quitte à la forcer.

**« Merde, je sais que j'ai pas arrêté de pécher avec elle, mais ne prenez pas son âme, Jashin, pas maintenant. »**

Après des minutes de recherches, de course effrénée, de déceptions, il finit par apercevoir une lumière au fond du couloir du troisième étage. Il fonce, encore, tout en avertissant ses collègues par son talkie-walkie.

Les derniers mètres sont terribles. Les murs gris qui l'entourent sont délabrés et renforcent toutes émotions négatives, toutes celles reliés à l'angoisse, le dégoût, l'horreur. Il espère tant qu'il n'arrivera pas trop tard. La lumière s'échappe de l'avant-dernière porte à gauche. Il accélère et l'atteint enfin. Bien sûr, il faut que la porte soit verrouillée.

**« Ouvre cette foutue porte ! »**

Il n'attend pas plus de trois secondes une réponse avant de tirer sur la serrure, la déverrouillant à sa manière. Il entend tout juste ses collègues arrivés des escaliers mais il est juste paralysé par la vision qu'il découvre.

Hinata est nue, des coulées de sang séchées sur son corps partant de son visage, mutilés. Elle est agenouillée devant un corps, le corps de l'homme qui l'a enlevé.

**« Hinata ! »**

Elle ne relève pas la tête et continue de fixer la lame plantée dans la jugulaire du cadavre qui se situe devant elle. Hidan a tout de suite compris qu'elle l'avait tué. Il ne s'en soucie pas pour l'instant et saisit Hinata par les épaules, en l'appelant, la secouant légèrement. Elle ne relève pas la tête, reste immobile.

**« Je suis là, tout est fini. »**

Elle lève enfin la tête, et il découvre que tout ce sang vient de sa paupière droite, qui est renfoncé. Il ne veut pas croire ce qu'il pense. Elle s'évanouit dans ses bras.

**« Hidan, elle est vivante ?** lui demande son collègue blond qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce.  
**\- Oui, et l'autre est mort.**  
**\- J'espère que la légitime défense sera suffisante pour son cas,** précise le dernier arrivé, un roux.  
**\- On lui a arraché un œil. »**

Le silence tombe après cette annonce. Chacun sait que la légitime défense ne fait pas tout. Mais ils espèrent grandement qu'elle fonctionne dans son cas. Hidan la soulève dans ses bras tandis que son collègue blond prévient les urgences qui attendent à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il sort de cette salle laissant ses deux collègues avec le cadavre. Il est arrivé trop tard. Il déteste échouer, surtout quand cela atteint une personne qu'il a décidé de protéger. Il la regarde de temps à autre en avançant, vérifiant son état, sa respiration. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu vivre durant ses quelques instants ? Il espère qu'elle se confiera à lui, malgré son retard.

Une fois qu'il sort du bâtiment, les médecins se chargent immédiatement d'elle. Il n'est pas autorisé à l'accompagner dans l'ambulance, on le considère comme élément gênant pour son rétablissement. Effectivement, il est de la police, pas un proche. Cette décision lui pèse, il récolte ce qu'il a semé ; à trop jouer, on perd. La pression commence à retomber néanmoins, il la sait sauvée et sortie de ce monde. Ce business crapuleux a été démantelé plus tôt.

Kakuzu sort de sa voiture. Il est venu finalement. Hidan soupire, il n'a pas envie d'entendre la voix de son partenaire. Mais ce dernier le rejoint et lui demande :

**« Alors, j'avais raison.**  
**\- Ouais, trafic d'organes, mais l'ordure est morte. Deidara et Sasori sont avec son cadavre.**  
**\- Vous avez trouvé des preuves concrètes ?**  
**\- Tu verras sur le rapport.** »

Hidan laisse Kakuzu et va rejoindre sa voiture. Il va retourner au poste et conclure toutes les démarches administratives le plus vite possible. Puis il ira à l'hôpital, il fallait qu'il la voit.

* * *

Ça lui a prit un temps fou, mais le voilà enfin libéré de toutes ses démarches administratives. Enfin, pas complètement, il est censé se rendre avec Kakuzu à l'hôpital pour recueillir son témoignage, dès que les médecins les y autoriseront. Hidan est fier d'une seule et unique chose aujourd'hui, il a tout fait pour qu'elle soit dégagée de toutes charges quand au meurtre de cet Orochimaru. La légitime défense est largement suffisante dans son cas. Un véritable soulagement.

Il prend la sortie qui le mène au parking. Et par surprise, il retrouve cette femme blonde qui l'avait supplié de sauver Hinata tant de fois dans la journée. Elle n'est pas seule. Il y aussi une femme rousse à lunette et cet homme blond qu'il a vu l'autre jour avec Hinata. Il n'a pas besoin de poser une question, la blonde prend la parole :

**« Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a sauvé, je voulais te dire merci. Et eux aussi.**  
**\- Ouais, on t'est vraiment reconnaissant pour ça. »**

Ce sont des connaissances à Hinata apparemment. Des personnes qui semblent se soucier d'elle. Il croise ses bras et demande avec plus ou moins de sérieux :

**« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes exactement ?**  
**\- J'aimerai bien savoir moi aussi,** marmonne la rousse avant que la blonde ne prenne la parole.  
**\- Je suis une collègue d'Hinata. Et son amie, aussi.**  
**\- Ton prénom ?**  
**\- Ino. »** lui répond-elle après avoir hésité.

Ce prénom lui est évocateur. Il se souvient alors des quelques fois où Hinata lui avait parlé d'une femme qu'elle appréciait. C'était elle. Les autres enchainent.

**« Moi, c'est Karin, et je suis aussi une amie d'Hinata. Oui, je travaillais aussi là-bas, pas besoin de me regarder comme ça.**  
**\- Et moi, c'est Naruto, son cousin, et une personne qui voulait aider Hinata.**  
**\- T'étais pas son client ?**  
**\- Bien sûr que non, je suis son pote !**  
**\- Je la savais pas aussi entourée. »**

Les trois le regardent avec dédain. D'un côté, il est rassuré. Elle n'a pas été seule tout ce temps. Ils ne le laissent pas penser plus, la dénommée Ino reprend la parole.

**« On est surtout venu te voir pour te demander un service.**  
**\- Je me doutais bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**  
**\- Il faut que tu nous obtiennes une autorisation pour qu'on aille voir Hinata, on pourra pas sinon. »**

Oui, seule la famille est autorisée dans ce cas. Lui-même ne pourra la voir que grâce à son insigne, et seulement une fois que les médecins le lui auront autorisé. Il leur explique mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. Il les laisse alors en plan, n'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête mais il sent ses deux bras se faire agripper. Les femmes s'accrochent à lui. Il soupire en souriant finalement :

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé aux côtés de Kakuzu se dirigeant dans la chambre d'Hinata, escortés par deux infirmières attirant tout les regards et un médecin au goût des patientes. Il a toujours eu l'habitude d'enfreindre quelques lois, mais cette fois, il croit qu'il a fait fort. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour permettre aux amis d'Hinata de la voir. Kakuzu ne lui a rien dit, lui non plus n'est pas le plus respectueux des règlements. Ils sont donc cinq à avancer, rapidement car ils ne sont vraiment pas discrets.

À cette heure, les infirmiers sont plutôt absents par rapport aux heures de fortes fréquentations, ils ont bien choisi. Ainsi, ils arrivent sans accroc devant la chambre d'Hinata. Ils se dépêchent d'y entrer tandis que Kakuzu reste dehors, faisant le guet. Une fois la porte refermée, Hidan se retourne.

Il ne parviendrait pas à décrire ce qu'il ressent en voyant Hinata, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, paraissant plus faible que jamais. Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Son immobilité, son œil grand ouvert tandis que l'autre est caché par un bandage, toute son allure montre son absence. Elle n'a même pas réagi quand ils sont rentrés alors qu'ils sont quatre. Naruto reste en arrière, n'osant rien dire au contraire de sa cousine qui s'avance en premier vers Hinata. Elle lui fait un petit signe de la main tout en disant lentement :

**« Hey, Hina, on a réussi à venir te voir, c'est cool non ? »**

Elle n'obtient aucune réponse et s'arrête à une cinquantaine de centimètres du lit de la convalescente. Ino s'avance alors, et une fois arrivée au niveau de Karin, elle prend la parole, sur le même ton que la rousse.

**« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de te voir, Hina. Je vais enfin pouvoir te chouchouter. »**

Toujours le silence. Les deux amies ne savent comment réagir et Naruto vient entre les deux et dépose une main sur leur épaule pour les réconforter un peu. De sa place, Hidan décide aussi de lui dire quelque chose, il ne veut pas être venu ici sans avoir pu lui dire la moindre phrase.

**« Tu peux devenir ce que tu veux maintenant. Même avocate. »**

Elle tourne la tête, enfin. Et la seule pupille qu'il peut distinguer n'est plus terne, elle brille légèrement jusqu'à ce que des larmes y apparaissent. Les deux fausses infirmières se rapprochent d'Hinata, la touchant, lui tenant la main pour l'une, lui caressant l'épaule pour l'autre. La brune s'essuie les yeux puis leur fait enfin part de quelques mots, d'une voix pleine de sanglots :

**« Hidan… les amis, merci. »**

Il préfère sortir, les larmes, ce n'est pas pour lui, ce qu'elle lui a dit est suffisant. Les trois autres seront plus efficaces pour le reste.

Une fois dans le couloir, il rejoint Kakuzu qui s'est adossé contre le mur en face. Ce dernier ne lui adresse aucun mot, Hidan lui est reconnaissant. Ils restent ainsi sans échange un bon quart d'heure avant que des invités inattendus ne pointent le bout de leur nez. Immédiatement, les deux agents comprennent que les deux personnes qui se rapprochent en les dévisageant sont des membres de la famille d'Hinata, ils ont les mêmes pupilles claires. L'homme se place juste devant et déclare hostilement :

**« Vous êtes de la police, alors vous devez bien savoir qu'il faut l'autorisation des médecins pour visiter un patient.**  
**\- On le sait, c'est pour ça qu'on est dehors,** explique Kakuzu, calmement.  
**\- Laisse-les Neji, Hinata nous attend. »**

La jeune fille qui accompagne ce Neji lui tire la manche et va ouvrir la porte. Hidan espère que les trois ont un jeu d'acteur suffisant pour ne pas se faire démasquer et risquer que l'enquête ne leur soit retirée. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, et c'est presque à coup de pied qu'ils ont été sortis par ce Neji et la jeune fille, Hanabi de ce qu'Hidan saisit des cris d'Hinata. Kakuzu les invitent tous à se dépêcher de partir de cet hôpital avant qu'il n'y ait trop de répercussions. Ils le suivent et réussissent à passer les portes coulissantes pour sortir sans problème. Hidan et Kakuzu partent sans répondre aux questions des trois amis, l'un en route pour le commissariat, et l'autre se demandant quand est-ce qu'il irait la voir, sans l'uniforme.

* * *

Il vient de partir. Elle se laisse enfin aller. Dans un long soupir, la dernière larme qu'elle s'est promise de verser coule sur sa joue.

Il est venu lui rendre visite, elle a compté, ça fait dix fois depuis qu'elle a quitté l'hôpital. Il est venu pour lui changer les idées, comme d'habitude. Et ça a presque fonctionné, comme toujours. Ces derniers temps, il a essayé de la convertir à sa religion, le jashinisme. Elle s'est prêtée au jeu mais il a bien vite découvert qu'elle n'était pas du tout convaincue des bienfaits de sa croyance. Mais, même s'il s'est montré dur dans ses mots, elle a bien compris qu'il était juste franc, ne pensant même pas au mal qu'il pouvait faire. Et, étrangement, elle lui est reconnaissante pour ça.

Il arrive, avec ses grandes idées, ses grandes phrases. Il lui dit ce qu'il pense, sans le moindre tabou. Et il ne la traite pas comme une femme convalescente, au bord du désespoir. Non, il est avec elle comme il a toujours été, assez peu prévenant, égoïste, franc et taquin. Mais malgré qu'elle l'apprécie énormément, il apporte avec lui quelque chose de si négatif qu'elle a été obligé de prendre cette décision qu'elle vient de lui annoncer, avant qu'il ne parte.

Elle va quitter le Japon pour l'Écosse. Un grand psychologue habite dans ce pays et elle est certaine qu'il pourrait l'aider à se restaurer mentalement. Mais c'est surtout ce pays complètement différent du sien, sur tous points, qui va l'aider. Elle a besoin d'un grand dépaysement.

Quand elle lui a annoncé, il l'a regardée avec de grands yeux, et elle s'est demandée deux secondes s'il connaissait au moins ce pays. Puis il a explosé de rire, lui racontant l'image qu'il avait vu, elle au milieu de collines vertes, perdue, désespérée dans la brume. Puis il a enchaîné avec le fait que ça n'arriverait pas puisqu'il l'accompagnerait. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'est sentie extrêmement mal.

Depuis un moment, quand il la voit, il glisse toujours sa main derrière sa tête, la rapproche de la sienne afin de lui déposer un baiser plus ou moins brutal sur les lèvres.

Durant son séjour à l'hôpital, ils se sont à nouveau rapprocher. Au début, c'était assez maladroit, lui ou elle blâmant l'autre pour ce qu'il s'était passé, ou bien s'excusant de ne pas avoir fait confiance à l'autre, particulièrement elle. Mais elle était heureuse d'une chose, c'était que son cœur lui avait toujours mis le doute quand elle avait décidé de mettre une croix sur Hidan. Lui au moins ne s'est pas trompé. C'est alors avec un grand naturel que leur relation a repris.

C'était son dernier soir à l'hôpital. Hidan s'apprêtait à partit avant que son cousin et sa petite sœur ne viennent. Elle l'a appelé avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, l'a fait venir jusqu'elle, et sans le prévenir, elle l'a embrassé. Elle avait senti la surprise mais il avait vite répondu. Malheureusement, le même scénario se déroulait ensuite, comme ce soir, quand il a caressé sa joue avant de l'embrasser.

Elle a apprécié ses lèvres, s'oubliant quelques secondes, puis une douleur fulgurante lui a traversé le crâne. Elle a alors ressenti le dégoût qu'elle avait vécu avec ces hommes avant de revoir le noir qui avait suivi son oeil arraché. Sa tête n'a plus été qu'une amphore à douleurs contenues. Elle a alors mis fin au baiser, gardant le sourire, puis a plongé sa tête dans son cou, essayant d'effacer toutes les atrocités qu'elle voyait quand elle fermait les yeux. Mais cela ne semblait fonctionner qu'une fois qu'elle n'était plus en contact avec lui.

Ce soir, elle lui a tout expliqué, que son contact lui rappelait toujours ces souvenirs atroces. Elle voulait alors s'éloigner du Japon, mais aussi, et surtout, de lui. Il l'a regardé, lui a souri bizarrement, l'a embrassé, puis est parti, sauvagement, une dernière fois.

Elle essuie sa joue, il faut qu'elle aille terminer sa valise.

* * *

Se balader ainsi entre les temples de Kyoto est vraiment plaisant. Hinata se faufile lentement entre les touristes et les fidèles pour continuer son avancée. Le vent lui frappe le visage, mais ce n'est rien comparé aux vents écossais, qu'elle a détestés. Mais aujourd'hui, elle les remercie. Grâce à eux, les vents de son pays natal lui paraissent doux et agréables.

Cela fait maintenant deux jours qu'elle est revenue au Japon. Elle n'a averti personne de son retour, souhaitant profiter de la compagnie silencieuse et paradoxalement solitaire de ces lieux de culte traditionnels.

Après deux années passées à l'étranger, elle s'estime enfin guérie. Ce médecin, une femme blonde assez surprenante pour son caractère peu professionnel, l'a bien aidé. Et les paysages d'Écosse, la culture locale, ont aussi eu un rôle important.

Elle s'arrête devant un temple. Ce dernier lui semble étrangement sombre avec ses palissades en bois d'ébène et les dorures noircies. De plus, elle ne voit aucun visiteur. Curieuse, elle décide d'aller regarder de plus près. Et elle croit halluciner. Elle s'est trompée, il y a bien quelqu'un, une personne qu'elle connaît. Ce temple doit être un temple jashiniste puisque l'homme qu'elle voit de dos est Hidan.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais une nervosité énorme la prend au ventre. Elle se retourne rapidement et essaye de rejoindre la foule, mais on l'interpelle.

**« Hinata ? »**

C'est la voix d'Hidan. Il l'a reconnue. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire et continue donc d'avancer. Pourquoi est-elle nerveuse ? Elle ne doit plus avoir aucun symptôme normalement, mais que sont ces contractures qu'elle ressent dans son ventre dans ce cas ? Elle ne réfléchie pas plus et accélère pour fuir. Mais une main se pose sur son épaule et la retourne brusquement, la plaçant en face de ce visage qu'elle a tenté de fuir. Un sourire qu'elle connaît bien pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois recouvre sa figure et lui donne un air malsain, complété par sa voix cyniques :

**« Tu ne me repousses plus, mais tu me fuis maintenant ?**  
**\- Hidan… »**

Il retire sa main de son épaule et recule un peu pour mieux l'observer. Elle se sent à la fois oppressée, et heureuse de le revoir. Alors, quand il lui propose d'aller prendre un thé, elle accepte.

Sur le chemin, le silence est dominant. Le malaise vient de la façon dont ils se sont quittés, c'est normal. Mais rapidement, Hidan le comble par des questions simples, banales, mais parfaites pour sa situation.

**« Ça fait combien de temps depuis ? Deux ans ?**  
**\- Oui, c'est ça, vingt-sept mois exactement.**  
**\- Tu les as complété comment, ces vingt-sept mois ? »**

D'une voix d'abord hésitante, elle lui raconte les premiers mois, difficiles, où elle a passé la plus grande partie de son temps entre une maison isolée, à lire, à cuisiner, et le cabinet de son docteur. Puis, elle a rencontré des personnes qui lui ont fait peu à peu oublier ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle s'est fondue dans leur quotidien, n'allant voir son docteur plus que pour des visites de routine, parlant comme de vieilles amies. Elle s'attarde un peu sur différentes anecdotes qu'elle a de cette femme. Elle est une prodigieuse médecin, mais elle a un fort penchant pour l'alcool et les jeux d'argents, ce qui lui a valu de nombreux problèmes.

**« Nous y voilà. Allez, entre. »**

Il lui tient la porte afin qu'elle pénètre dans un bâtiment typique des vieilles rues de Kyoto, où le bois est une dominante et le thé servi avec soin. Une fois qu'ils se sont installés autour de la table basse et qu'ils aient indiqués les boissons qu'ils souhaitent, Hidan invite Hinata à continuer son récit. Elle reprend, et se rend compte qu'elle n'est plus du tout stressée.

**« C'est le sixième mois que j'ai été rejointe par Naruto, Ino et Karin. »**

Elle explique ainsi qu'ils sont tous restés avec elle durant deux mois, puis qu'Ino est partie avec Karin pour l'Angleterre, souhaitant recommencer une nouvelle vie là-bas.

**« Naruto n'est pas allé avec elles ? »** lui demande Hidan.

Elle attend d'être servie avant de répondre, légèrement gênée.

**« Non, puisqu'on s'est mis ensemble. »**

Un petit silence suit ses mots. Elle ne le regarde pas, elle a l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Hidan attend la suite, mais il ne le dit pas, elle le sent juste. Elle ne s'attarde pas sur cette information et raconte la suite, la fin de sa thérapie, la décision de faire le tour de l'Écosse, de visiter ses châteaux, en compagnie de Naruto. Elle évoque rapidement sa rupture, trois mois auparavant, puis raconte ses derniers mois de solitude dans le pays et sa décision de retourner au pays.

Après une longe gorgée, Hidan la regarde et lui demande :

**« Tu n'as prévenu personne de ton retour ?**  
**\- Non. »**

Il sourit encore et Hinata sent que cette fois il ne va pas retenir ses remarques.

**« Je suis donc le seul à savoir que tu es ici, à Kyoto ?**  
**\- C'est ça.**  
**\- Je pourrais alors fait ce que je veux avec toi, sans risquer les foudres de ta famille ? »**

C'est exactement ce qu'il lui a demandé quand il est venu chez elle la première fois, après son retour de l'hôpital, et qu'il s'est aperçu que ni sa sœur, ni son cousin n'étaient censés venir avant plusieurs heures. C'était ensuivie une série de baisers de plus en plus ardents qui, si elle n'avait pas eu ses traumatismes à l'époque, les auraient amenés bien plus loin.

C'est pourquoi elle préfère ne pas répondre à cette question. Elle sait que ses joues ne sont plus blanches. Ne se souvient-il pas qu'elle est censée avoir des traumatismes quand il la touche ? Peut-être qu'il se dit qu'elle est soignée à présent ? Non, Hidan n'est pas comme ça. Il veut juste la toucher, et donc il la touche, sans se poser plus de questions. Ainsi, il a posé sa main sur la sienne, et continue de la fixer, lui donnant l'impression de cuire sous son regard.

Son corps réagit comme avant, avant tout ça. Il chauffe, et veut plus, sans aucun sombre souvenir. Soudain, elle discerne un froncement de sourcil qui lui donne une expression presque perdue. Que se passe-t-il ?

**« Qui étais-je pour toi ? »**

Sa question est brusque, elle la surprend. Mais autour d'eux se dresse comme un rideau opaque, les isolant de la vision de tous. Elle est capturée par sa question, et plus aucune gêne n'est présente en elle. À la place, un sentiment apaisant la remplie. Elle pose son autre main sur la sienne et lui répond finalement.

**« Tu étais mon amant, Hidan. Et moi ? Qui étais-je ?**  
**\- Ma Hina,** un large sourire orne ses lèvres avant qu'il ne continue, **et une piètre Yuzuki aussi. »**

Avant, elle l'aurait mal pris, ce serait sentie mal, aurait voulu s'enfoncer sous terre comme une autruche, mais aujourd'hui, seul son sourire répond au sien. Il vient de confirmer ce qu'elle a pensé. Il l'a considérée pour elle-même, c'est tout ce qui compte. Avec lui, elle est Hinata, et le souvenir de Yuzuki qu'elle déteste reste, il n'est pas rejeté. Ce n'est pas pour autant dérangeant, puisque jamais elle ne pourra oublié. Elle est enfin complète avec quelqu'un.

Il se passe plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles elle a l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle sensation avec lui, celle de voir complètement à travers lui, et d'être transparente pour lui en retour. C'est très agréable, et reposant.

Il reprend la parole, lui demande ce qu'elle compte faire maintenant, tout en serrant sa main sous la sienne. Elle rigole et lui répond qu'elle n'en sait rien. Puis une idée lui traverse la tête, elle lui en fait part.

**« Et si je devenais actrice ?**  
**\- Oublie tout de suite, t'es vraiment pas faite pour ça. »**

Leur conversation prend des sonorités communes. Cela fait plus de deux ans qu'ils se sont rencontrés, qu'ils ont pris un café ensemble, qu'il l'a démasquée, qu'elle s'est confiée et qu'il lui a déconseillée de se lancer dans la prostitution. Lui aussi semble se souvenir de cette soirée, et de tout ce qui a suivi. Il continue dans sa lancée, tout en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

**« Crois-moi.**  
**\- Je te crois cette fois,** lui dit-elle en retirant ses mains pour se saisir de sa tasse.  
**\- Tu vas m'écouter ?** demande-t-il en se levant pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
**\- Non. »**

Il la regarde en soupirant et elle ricane tout en déposant sa tête sur son épaule. Pouvoir le toucher ainsi sans rien voir était un pur délice et une libération véritable. Il lui caresse les cheveux tout en murmurant qu'elle et trop têtue. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait répondre avec certitude que lui l'aimait, à sa façon. Il tourna sa tête afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le contact était brusque, comme s'ils avaient été assoiffés durant toutes ces années.

Oui, elle l'aimait, elle ne se sentirait pas comme désaltérée en l'embrassant sinon. Il arrête leur baiser, lui sourit assez vicieusement, lui prend la main et se lève avec elle. Il laisse un billet sur la table puis ils sortent, rejoignant la rue sur laquelle se couche le soleil. Elle regrette un peu son œil perdu qui lui aurait permis d'avoir un plus large panorama de ce coucher de soleil. Mais, elle n'y pense pas trop, elle est heureuse en ce moment.

Elle ne sait pas où il les emmène, mais elle marche accrochée au bras d'Hidan. Il lui dit l'emmener chez lui, il veut profiter avant que sa sœur ne découvre qu'elle n'est plus en Écosse. Il n'a pas besoin de se dépêcher, elle restera avec lui à présent. Plus rien ne l'en empêche, et ce n'est pas sa famille qui allait être gênante aujourd'hui.

Mais elle ne lui dit rien, cela ne la dérange pas qu'il se dépêche d'être avec elle. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait en rentrant au Japon, mais ce devait être une des plus belles surprises que l'avenir lui ait fait depuis bien longtemps.

Elle est bien heureuse d'avoir visiter Kyoto aujourd'hui, son recueillement sur la tombe de ses parents lui a apporté la fortune. N'est-ce pas là une croyance du même niveau que la religion d'Hidan ? Peut-être, mais elle pense plus qu'il s'agit d'une croyance en elle, et peut-être, un peu, en Hidan maintenant.

* * *

_J'ai encore du mal à le croire, mais cette dernière phrase marque bien la fin de four-shot. Il n'a pas rencontré beaucoup de succès, j'en suis un (petit) peu attristée, mais je suis surtout heureuse de l'avoir terminé, et d'avoir pu procurer un peu de divertissement aux lecteurs ^^_

_Pour les reviews, j''y répondrai dorénavant sur mon profil. Donc n'hésitez pas à commenter cette fin, à me dire ce qui vous a plu et déplu dans ces quatre textes et... je ne sais plus quoi dire mis à part un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, reviewé, suivi et ajouté cette histoire dans leur favori. _

_BIG BISOUS ! x*  
_


End file.
